Slayers Siglo XXI
by Linita-Gabriev
Summary: Cap13 up! Los slayers en nuestra época con romance LG AZ XF. Dejen reviews please! . Ya dije que soy mala para el nombre de capitulos ú.ù ?
1. El comienzo

Hola, espero les guste este fic, creo que tendrá mucha azúcar así, y pues veremos como me sale ^_^

Los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen, Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Nota:   Lo que dicen los personajes está entre comillas  ""

            Lo que piensan los personajes esta entre asteriscos   **

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

****

**Slayers Siglo XXI**

Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**Capítulo 1**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Esta historia comienza con Lina hablando por teléfono con su hermana, cabe mencionar que Lina esta completamente aterrada al escuchar a su hermana, por motivos desconocidos Lina le tiene un miedo inmenso a su hermana.**

**"Si ya entendí, debo mantener todo limpio y en orden**"** dijo Lina con temor y obediencia.**

**"Eso espero, si no vas a ver como me pongo****" dijo en tono amenazador sabiendo el efecto que tiene con su hermana.**

**"No te preocupes, estará todo en orden en tu ausencia**"** decía con mas temor que el de antes.**

**"Pórtate bien, si? No quiero tener que regresar por algún catástrofe que hagas, por cierto no me gusto mucho dejarte sola, así que si alguien se quiere mudar contigo adelante, así no estarás sola, entendiste?****" con un leve tono mas relajador**

**"Si como quieras Luna****" sintiendo aun frío en la espalda por estar escuchando a su hermana.**

**"Muy bien, no comas tanto que te pondrás como sapo, te hablo luego, cuídate**"** y con esto se despidió Luna de su pequeña hermana.**

**"Bueno por fin mi hermana ya colgó, ahora estaré mas tranquila, mañana comienzo en la escuela, espero no hayan adelantado mucho en estas dos semanas que no he asistido o tendré muchos deberes…****" mientras terminaba de arreglar su cuarto **"**que sola me siento en esta casa tan grande, no entiendo por que Luna se empeño en comprarla****" mientras vagaba por la casa comprobando que todo estuviera en orden **"**me gustaría tener amigos, nunca he tenido nadie que este conmigo sinceramente, bueno aunque no lo necesito, yo la grande, talentosa y hermosa Lina Inverse no necesita de nadie**"** **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mientras tanto en una grande y hermosa residencia…

**"Namagomi deja de estar viendo televisión y termina de hacer las diapositivas que tenemos que exponer mañana****" gritaba Filia mientras preparaba la comida**

**"Mira labios de lagartija apenas termine mi programa empiezo si????**"** dijo en tono infantil Xellos.**

**"Esta bien, pero cuando termine te pones a trabajar****" no pudo resistir el tono en que Xellos le había hablado, en cierto modo le gustaba cuando Xellos hablaba de esa manera.**

**"Por cierto cuando terminas de cocinar tengo hambre****" le pregunto juguetonamente a Filia**

**"Pues si tanta hambre tienes, ven y ayúdame****" con un tono exasperado, era muy fácil para Xellos sacar de quicio a Filia, *ese maldito namagomi que no me deja en paz***

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~******

En otra habitación se encontraba una chica de cabellos cortos color negro hablando por teléfono…

**"Vamos Gourry quiero ir al cine y podrías invitar a Zelgadiss para que nos acompañe, se llevan muy bien, no??? Y que no ves que el día esta hermoso y hay amor por todos lados y…**"** Amelia se queda interrumpida cuando del otro lado del teléfono…**

**"Mira Amelia ya sabes como es Zel, no creo que quiera salir, prefiere estar leyendo, ya lo conoces a menos que quieras ir al teatro y a mi no me gusta el teatro es mas porque no le hablas y lo invitas pues se me olvido otra vez que tenia que exponer mañana y no he preparado nada, así que no creo poder acompañarte**"** le contaba Gourry quien estaba buscando libros para preparar su exposición.**

**"Sabes que no me atrevería a hablarle, y menos salir sin que tu vayas**"** un poco apenada**

**"Bueno pues háblale a Shylpheel, ella seguro te acompaña**"** dijo convencido Gourry**

**"Pero tu prima siempre esta saliendo con sus amigas no creo que quiera, además que a cualquier lado que vaya todos los chavos se le amontonan para tratar de salir con ella, claro es muy inocente y dulce y no se da cuenta, pero bueno ya ni modo, mejor me quedo en casa****" dijo resignada**

**"Te prometo que para la próxima salimos con Zel, vale?**"** prometiendo Gourry.**

**"Esta bien, estudias****" diciendo esto colgó el teléfono. ****"Parece que no se me hizo poder ver al joven Zelgadiss****" en un tono mas triste.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~******

De nuevo en casa de Filia….

**"Ya acabaste las diapositivas namagomi, te sigo viendo frente al televisor y ya han pasado mas de dos horas****" le gritaba Filia a Xellos.**

**"Tranquila labios de lagartija, que no me dejas ver como matan a esos tipos**"** le decía concentrado viendo la película de terror que estaban pasando en la televisión.**

**"Porque siempre me haces enojar namagomiiiii****" le gritaba Filia**

**"Sore wa himitsu desu****" contesto en tono juguetón Xellos mientras le guiñía el ojo.**

**"Esta bien ya note diré nada, haz lo que quieras Xellos**"** dijo en tono cansado mientras se sentaba a su lado**

Xellos se quedo frío al escuchar a Filia y quito su habitual cara de ojos cerrados y su sonrisa habitual para poner una cara de asombro, era la primera vez que Filia le decía por su nombre, y eso significaba que había puesto triste o quien sabe como a Filia pues en su vida le había hablado así..

**"Vamos labios de lagartija****" poniendo de nuevo su habitual semblante ****"Pero es que las diapositivas ya las había hecho desde antes de venir a tu casa**"** con su tono juguetón y su sonrisa mas amplia.**

**"Queeeeeeeeee? Y entonces porque me dijiste que mejor terminabas de trabajar en mi casa**"** pregunto Filia ante un ligeramente sonrojado Xellos. ****"Acaso tenias ganas de pasar el domingo conmigo****" con un tono de sarcasmo y malicia**

**"Pues… sore wa himitsu desu****" sonrió Xellos**

**"No me salgas con eso namagomi****" gritándole**

**"Realmente quieres saber****" ahora el que preguntaba maliciosamente y sarcásticamente era Xellos, y al ver el leve color rosita que ponía Filia ****"Ves no quieres que te conteste, además estaba aburrido y no quería cocinar**"** termino de decir**

**"Maldito namagomi!!!! Solo por eso, ven acá****" salía Filia persiguiendo a un muy divertido Xellos.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~******

Al día siguiente….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Espero hasta aquí sea de su agrado, procurare terminar rápido este fic, si es que es de su agrado si no pues lo terminare pero mas lento, pues si a nadie le gusta, y es que la verdad es no soy muy buena escribiendo, espero mejorar por favor manden reviews y uno que otro tip para ir mejorando mi forma de redactar.. muchas gracias

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias a linita_gabriev@hotmail.com


	2. Mi primer día de escuela

            Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación… 

Gracias **Maryhttha** por tu review que bueno que te gusto….

A **Gerao-A** (**Alandra, Sunny, Maliska) gracias, espero les siga gustando, eso de ponerlos en nuestro tiempo es porque así es mas fácil escribirlo, jejeje ^_^**

Y a **Zellas Metallium**, claro que habrá mucho Xellos/Filia, son de mis favoritos y pues a Shylpheel  creo que se lo merece no?....

            Bueno espero siga de su agrado…

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Nota:   Lo que dicen los personajes está entre comillas  " "

            Lo que piensan los personajes esta entre asteriscos   * *

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

****

**Slayers Siglo XXI**

Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**Capítulo 2**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 " Es algo temprano pero no quiero llegar tarde, así puedo irme tranquilamente a la escuela e ir conociendo los alrededores" mientras terminaba de hacer su mochila.

Era temprano y Lina estaba saliendo de su casa, iba vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusita tipo polo color blanco, en la manga derecha decía _Instituto Seyllune_, en su frente llevaba una cinta negra, zapatos negros y tines blancos,  Lina no estaba mal de cuerpo, aunque su busto era un poco pequeño, pero proporcionado a su cuerpo, además era una chica de 15 años. No llevaban ni dos cuadras cuando se topo con unos tipos que empezaron a seguirla…

" Hola muñeca, quieres que te acompañemos?, como es que andes tan temprano y tan solita preciosura" decía pervertidamente un tipo.

" No gracias " alcanzo a contestar Lina de un modo frío y firme, pero los tipos seguían tras de ella. Una ya fastidiada Lina se paró y se giro hacia ellos, quería ver quienes eran las personas que osaban en fastidiarla, nadie salía en pie si se metía con ella, a pesar de tener 15 años poseía una fuerza, agilidad y velocidad increíbles, y no era la primera vez que le daba su merecido a tipos como esos, antes de que empezara a retar a los tipos, un muchacho muy guapo apareció, alto, de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos azul cielo, muy buen cuerpo, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una playera tipo polo color blanco como la de Lina y curiosamente llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda…

" Te están molestando pequeña? " pregunto este a la chica, esta al asentir, se dirigió hacia los tipos, " Será mejor que se vayan o tendrán que vérselas conmigo y no creo que eso les agrade mucho" los tipos al ver la espada que llevaba se echaron a correr lejos de ahí.

" Gracias " dijo Lina en un tono muy bajo.

" Te encuentras bien " pregunto el muchacho..

" Si gracias, pero no era necesario que…" empezaba a decir Lina cuando el chico

" Hola soy Gourry Gabriev, mucho gusto " extendiéndole la mano.

" Ahh, pues yo soy Lina Inverse " dijo tímidamente, este muchacho se le hacia familiar y no sabia porque… " Por cierto por que llevas una espada, que no es peligroso andar con ese tipo de armas? " preguntando algo extrañada..

" Lo que pasa es que en la escuela llevamos una clase donde nos enseñan el manejo adecuado de las espadas, aunque para mí eso es algo extremadamente fácil, desde pequeño aprendí a usarla y la manejo a la perfección, el profesor dice que soy un excelente espadachín" dijo sonriendo y con un poco de pena.

" Ya veo " dijo Lina " Por cierto no te hubieses molestado con esos tipos, estaba a punto de darles una paliza " dijo con aires de superioridad 

" Pues a mi no me pareció, así que no voy a dejar que una niña como tu ande por ahí sola y que otros tipos como los de hoy te molesten, así que yo te protegeré, desde ahora soy tu guardián " dijo con mucho orgullo

" Pero… yo no necesito que me protejan " decía resignada.

" Claro que si, ahora vámonos que si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela " mientras agarraba de la mano a Lina y la empezaba a jalar rumbo a la escuela.

" Y tú como sabes a que escuela voy, si ni siquiera te lo he dicho " dijo con curiosidad

" Ahh, dime acaso no vas al _Instituto Seyllune_, si no lo has notado tu uniforme y el mío se parecen además, en tu hombro derecho dice el nombre de tu escuela y es la misma que la mía, ya ves "  mientras bajaba la velocidad y le enseñaba su hombro derecho, que decía los mismo _Instituto Seyllune_.

" Ya veo, que tonta soy… sabes es mi primer dia de clases, se que entraron hace dos semanas pero como me cambié de ciudad pues en lo que me instalaba aquí no me dió tiempo" 

**" Sí entramos hace dos semanas, pero la primera fue solo de bienvenida, ya que cada año entran de nuevo ingreso y pues se les da un recorrido para que no se pierdan, ya que las instalaciones son algo extensas, así que cuando sea la hora del receso voy a buscarte a tu salón para ir a la cafetería, no queremos que te pierdas, esta bien? ****" con un tono medio sobreprotector.**

**" Si, lo que tu digas Gourry, por cierto es necesario que vayamos agarrados de la mano **" **preguntaba un tanto sonrojada**

**" Ah… este… no, pero no quiero que te pierdas recuerdas, además solo por hoy te llevare de la mano en lo que te ves como es todo **"** **

**" Esta bien, solo por hoy ****" Lina se puso también un poco sonrojada,**** no sabía porque no le molestaba ir de la mano de ese chico, si otro hubiera hecho lo mismo ya estaría inconsciente en el suelo por la tremenda golpiza que se hubiese llevado al tratar de agarrarle la mano o cualquier cosa, pero con él se sentía tan bien…**

**" Mira ya llegamos, en que salón te tocó ****" dijo Gourry sacando de sus pensamientos a Lina.**

**" Ah, pues en… 3º A del edificio 2 ****"  dijo apresuradamente**

**" Ya veo, te tocará con Shylpheel ****"  en un tono tranquilo**

**" Con Shylpheel?, acaso tu novia? ****"  preguntó sintiendo un poco de tristeza y curiosidad**

**" Mi novia?, no no no , Shyl es mi prima, te va a caer bien, ya verás **"**  dijo riéndose un poquito**

**" Perdón es que pensé que… ****"  un poco apenada**

**" Ya llegamos, este es tu salón, en 3 horas es el descanso, así que paso por ti, ok? ****"  **

**" Sí Gourry, por cierto no me has dicho en que salón vas **"**  **

**" Pues yo voy un grado arriba que tú, voy en 1er año de avanzado en el salon 4-A del edificio 4, pero bueno ya después platicamos, nos vemos **"**  dijo despidiéndose **

**" Nos vemos **"**  *Qué me pasa??, yo no soy así de amable, bueno muy rara vez, que tiene este chico?*  decía una aturdida Lina.**

**" Usted es la señorita Lina Inverse, no es así?, mi nombre es Kya y seré su profesor ****" **

**" Y como supo que soy Lina Inverse? ****"   **

**" Su hermana Luna Inverse se comunicó esta mañana para recordarnos que usted empezaría las clases esta semana y nos describió perfectamente como era usted, además de ser la única nueva en esta semana, pues me lo imaginé **"**  dijo tranquilamente**

**" Ya veo **"**  **

**" Pase, siéntese en la primera fila, el segundo lugar de izquierda a derecha por favor. **"**  **

**" Si si, como diga profesor **"**  **

            Después de casi 3 horas de clases, por fin llegaba el descanso, solo faltaban unos escasos minutos, para sorpresa de Lina, ya estaba Gourry en la puerta del salón esperándola….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 2, si si ya sé que tanto la actitud de Lina y de Gourry nada que ver, pero ya irán cambiando a sus respectivas personalidades, claro con ligeros cambios, aquí Gourry es un poco más abierto en eso de agarrar de la mano a Lina, pero no olvidemos que en la serie de vez en cuando cargaba a Lina, en lo que salían corriendo, no?, y pues un poco mas inteligente, porque pobrecito… ^_^

Dejen reviews please, por cierto **Zellas Metallium sé que en este capítulo no sale ni Xellos ni Filia, pero ya cambiara en el capitulo 3, bueno byeee…**

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias a linita_gabriev@hotmail.com


	3. Un entretenido inicio de clases

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Aquí va el siguiente…. Espero les guste

**    Naga la serpiente blanca, gracias por tu review, que bueno que se te haga interesante, la verdad no pensé que alguien lo fuera a leer… pero me he sorprendido^_^**

**    Zelas Metallium, hola gracias por tu apoyo, traté de hacer este un poquito más largo, pero es que apenas y me llega inspiración; con Lina, bueno es que soy algo romántica pero ya empezará a tomar su carácter conforme avance, y con lo del encuentro bueno quise que fuera lo más parecido a la serie, se asimiló no?, espero este sea de tu agrado, ya aparecen Xellos y Filia… n_n**

**    Scrik gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste, espero los sigas leyendo…**

    **Gerao****-A, se acordaron de mi???, ^_^  Gracias **Alandra** espero vean bien este, veo que ahora también me dejaron review ****Air**** Jay y ****Ramon, pues ya verán como va avanzando, y pondré algunas cosillas que no tenia previstas… espero disfruten…**

Nota:   Lo que dicen los personajes está entre comillas  " "

            Lo que piensan los personajes esta entre asteriscos   * *

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

""   ****

****

**Slayers Siglo XXI**

Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**Capítulo 3**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Sin darse cuenta de que Lina se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la seguía mirando tiernamente, desde esa mañana que la vio en la calle indefensa se sintió con el deber de protegerla, y sentía un sentimiento muy especial hacia ella, ese sentimiento estaba con él cada minuto que permanecía a su lado, algo le decía que no debía separarse de aquella chica. Por fin la clase acabo y vio como Lina se apuraba para ir a su encuentro.**

" Hola Lina, todo bien? " 

" Sí, gracias Gourry, por cierto vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre "   de repente el estomago de Lina comenzó a hacer ruiditos, y Lina no pudo más que ponerse rojita y sacó la lengua como niña traviesa.

" Yo también me muero de hambre, así que vamos… "   y el estomago de Gourry empezó a hacer ruiditos también, así que los dos simplemente sonrieron

" Sí… "   contesto Lina, entonces Gourry cargó tanto su mochila como la de Lina y con la mano izquierda tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

" Recuerda que hoy no te soltaré la mano, ve viendo todo para que no te pierdas después "   

" Ay Gourry no soy tan tonta, ehhhhh "   con un tonito de reproche

" Mira Lina, lo que sucede es que yo soy muy olvidadizo, y cuando yo entré me perdí muchas veces, por eso te lo digo, y ten en cuenta que me dijeron como 10 veces lo mismo pero apenas se iban y yo ya no recordaba nada, ay ay ay que pena pase… "   un tanto melancólico " Así que lo más probable es que termine desesperándote "   dijo sonriendo

" No creo, y dime Gourry a tal grado se te olvidan las cosas? "   algo incrédula

" Sí, Zel me regaña todo el tiempo, ya le preguntarás al rato "    mientras doblaban en la última esquina antes de llegar a la cafetería, en el transcurso muchos chicos se quedaban viendo a Lina, porque era muy bonita, y les daba un poco de envidia que fuera acompañada por Gourry.

" Y a quienes vas a presentarme Gourry "   

" Pues a mis amigos, somos un grupo muy raro sabes, primero está Amelia, que va un año abajo que tú, a ella la conocí por mi familia, pues son amigos de su padre, tiene como 14 años, es muy linda aunque por lo general se la pasa hablando del amor y la justicia y cosas por el estilo, por cierto su papá es el gobernador del estado vecino… "   

" No me digas que el papá de Amelia es… _Philionel "   pregunto con un tono extrañado y medio de fastidio._

" Sí, acaso lo conoces? "   

" Sí, es un viejo amigo, pero me marea su forma de hablar y de actuar, no me digas que Amelia es igual …"   

" No, creo que Ame no es tan exagerada; bueno te decía, de ahí está Zelgadiss, él es un tipo muy raro, es muy serio y le gusta mucho leer o ir al teatro, es algo frío pero es muy buen amigo, puedes confiar en él, en fin es muy confiable, él va conmigo en el mismo salón, después están Xellos y Filia, la verdad no me acuerdo como es que nos hicimos amigos…, en fin ellos siempre están juntos, parece que se odian, pero no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, claro está que no lo aceptan, ellos están en el salón que esta junto al mío, y me imagino que ya has de ver conocido a Shylpheel "   

" A Shylpheel no la he conocido, no estuvo en clases, por cierto ese Xellos que mencionaste, de casualidad se apellida Metallium "   

" Sí, también a él lo conoces? "   

" Sí, con que ese masoku esta aquí eh?? "   poniendo una cara maliciosa

" A que te refieres, por que pones esa cara Lina "   algo asustado por la expresión de Lina

" Un viejo amigo, quien diría que me lo encontraría aquí, jejeje ya se a quien voy a fastidiar de vez en cuando, pero bueno… vamos quiero conocerlos, además de que me muero de hambre "   caminando más rápido, Gourry la veía medio extrañado

" Hey espera no vayas tan rápido "   

Una vez sentados pidieron mucha comida, y cual fue la sorpresa de Gourry al ver que Lina empezaba a comer rapidísimo y devorando todo lo que tenía enfrente, él había estado comiendo lento, porque pensaba que tal vez podía incomodar a Lina, pero al verla comer igual que él solo esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a comer de la misma manera y no solo por que ya no le preocupara lo que pensara Lina, sino que si no empezaba a comer, Lina terminaría acabándose todo.

Todos los que estaban en la cafetería tenían los ojos de plato y una enorme gota en la cabeza, al ver la manera en que comían, bueno ya estaban acostumbrados a ver al rubio comer así, pero no creían que existiera otra persona capaz de comer a la par que él.

Eso si, Gourry con todo y su forma de comer, sacaba más de un suspiro por las jovencitas que estaban ahí, aunque estaban molestas por ver que estaba con una chica que no conocían, y se preguntaban como le había hecho esa chica para estar con él, sin contar lo asombradas que estaban por verla comer tanto y eso que era muy esbelta.

Mientras que los chicos de la cafetería veían a Lina y se decían que estaba muy linda, pero se rumoraba que era de un carácter muy fuerte y que no debían hacerla enojar o acabarían en el hospital, así que decidieron no acercarse mucho a ella, hasta comprobar que fuera mentira.

" Oye Lina ese pastel es mío "   Gourry ponía cara de niño chiquito al ver como Lina le quitaba su pastel

" Oye Gourry deja eso… es mío "   ahora Lina veía como su ensalada era devorada por su compañero.

" Eso me dolió Lina "   dijo Gourry al recibir un golpe en la mano por tratar de quitarle el rico chocolate que tenía Lina 

" Pues eso te pasa por tratar de quitarme mi chocolate, jajaja, nadie se mete con Lina Inverse "   las sospechas de los chicos que se encontraban por ahí fueron contestadas, Lina era medio salvaje.

" Pero.. "   Gourry la miraba con ojos de cachorrito

" Ten…. toma la mitad "   

" En serio me lo regalas??? "   

" Si si si, pero cómetelo antes de que me arrepienta y te lo quite "   dijo en un tono medio juguetón

" Mmm eshtá dehfliciosoh "   terminando de comérselo " Gracias Linita "   acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla

Lina ante el gesto de Gourry se había puesto muy roja, pero aun así no le pegó, nunca antes un chico le había dado un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, no hace falta decir que todas las admiradoras de Gourry estaban furiosas en ese momento y se pusieron aún más cuando Gourry le tomó la mano a Lina y …

" Nos vamos?? "   pregunto Gourry a Lina

" Sí, por cierto Gourry ya se acabó el descanso y no llegaron tus amigos "   al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvieron solos

" No me había dado cuenta, pero al estar contigo como que no me hizo falta que estuviera alguien más.. "   dijo rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua como quien se apena por lo que había dicho.

" Ah, este… si verdad?, bueno mejor me llevas a mi salón, ya va a empezar la clase… "   tratando de ocultar de nuevo el color rosita que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro

" Claro Linita, vámonos "   y salieron de la cafetería aun con la mano agarrada.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

En el salón de Xellos y Filia….

" Ya me cansé de estar ensayando labios de lagartija, además sabes que a mí todo me sale perfecto, así que vamos a descansar "   dijo en un tono entre modesto y juguetón

" Sí, pero con esta exposición podemos exentar la materia y quiero que sea perfecta "   dijo Filia en lo que terminaba de acomodar el material para la exposición.

" Pero ni siquiera fuimos a desayunar y yo que quería molestar al chico de piedra "   con cierto tonito chiqueón     "Pues mejor te fastidio a ti labios de lagartija "   terminando de decir eso Xellos agarra un poco de un polvito que llevaban para su trabajo (brillantina) y llena la cara de Filia con eso, dejándola toda brillosa

" Baka pero que te pasa maldita basura, ahora me tengo que lavar la cara…"   Filia salió corriendo al baño para lavarse dejando a Xellos tirado inconsciente en el suelo, pues Xellos al ver como quedaba, estaba doblado de la risa y no pudo esquivar el tremendo golpe que le había lanzado Filia a la cabeza

" Maldito namagomi, me las vas a pagar… "   y recordando a Xellos en el suelo " Aunque creo que se me pasó la mano esta vez, mejor me apuro para ir al baño y regresar a ver como quedó mi pobrecito namagomi "   para esto ya estaba corriendo Filia al baño, pues sea lo que fuera, quería mucho a Xellos, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Filia al verse al espejo, no se enojó mucho al verse, pues si estaba llena de brillantina dorada, y con la luz pareciera que ella misma desprendiera una luz dorada.. o era acaso que realmente estaba desprendiendo esa luz…

" Ya me tardé, mejor me apuro… ay pobre Xellos, ya no le pegaré tan fuere la próxima vez, pero es que a veces me saca de mis casillas… "   

Una sombra escondida en el rincón veía como Filia se limpiaba con agua los puntitos de luz,  " Es muy pronto para que empiece a despertar, que vendrá…..? "  en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, trataré de ir actualizando cada semana, aunque si me tardo un pokito no se desesperen que aquí sigo,, jejeje que modesta no se desesperen jajaja, ni yo me la creí… ya saben tomatazos, sugerencias, comentarios a linita_gabriev@hotmail.com y dejen review que nada les cuesta,


	4. Que se trae Gourry?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

**Zelas Metallium**, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, pues con Gourry me agrada que no sea tan despistado, como en la serie, no crees? , y pues Filia y Xellos siempre fueron un caso no te parece?, y la sombra, pues… sore wa himitsu desu, jeje no te  creas, pero se revelara mas adelante

**Gerao-A**, **Air Jay** pues sí, Gourry es uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, y pues aunque lo sea, no dudo que tu no tengas lo tuyo, gracias **Alandra**!, **Sunny**, espero seguir bien, les va gustando???, **Maliska**, pues aquí esta el siguiente!!, espero te guste

**Maryhttha**, gracias amiga, si voy a modificar un poquitin a Gourry, y gracias!! Sigue leyendo ehhh

**Zelda M**, ah pues gracias por tu review, trate de hacer este un poco mas largo, pero es que soy malisima, y de 60 paginas O.o no creo poder jeje, hare lo mas que pueda

**Jeannette**, gracias!!!!!!, pues si es que me gusta mucho la pareja de Lina y Gourry, que bueno que te guste, y pues ya aquí esta el siguiente

**Scrik**, pues aquí esta, gracias por tu review!

**Y felices fiestas!!**

Nota:   Lo que dicen los personajes está entre comillas  **" "**

            Lo que piensan los personajes esta entre asteriscos   * *

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**""   ******

****

****

**                                                        Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                     Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev"_**

**                                                              Capítulo 4**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

En el salon 4 A…

**"** Bueno joven Zelgadiss, me voy a clases **"   dijo una desganada Amelia**

**"** Gracias Amelia, por acompañarme, la verdad no tenía ganas de bajar a la cafetería **"**   

**"** No fue nada joven Zelgadiss, me agradó acompañarlo **"   dijo un poco sonrojada**

**"** Y ya deja de decirme joven Zelgadiss, que me haces sentir viejo, dime Zelgadiss o Zel como hace Gourry, ok? **"**   

**"** Si joven Zelgadiss, digo Zelgadiss, bueno me voy, dile a Gourry que lo vine a buscar, si? **"**   saliendo del salon.

**" **Esta niña, cuando no estamos todos juntos, se comporta de una manera más madura y no con sus frasecitas de amor y justicia, aunque a veces me hacen mucha gracia **"**   

     Ya Gourry iba de regreso a su salón después de dejar a Lina en el suyo, y en el camino se topó a cierta chica de cabellos negros…

**"** Hola Ame, que haces aquí?, tu edificio está del otro lado **"   mirandola con curiosidad**

**"** Ahh, yo pues… este…. **"**   totalmente sonrojada

**"** Ah venías a ver a Zel, no es así? **"**   con una sonrisa

**"** No, pues yo te venía a buscar a ti, pero cuando llegue Zelgadiss me dijo que habías salido como alma que lleva el diablo, y no que no sabía a donde te dirigías, y pues ya me quedé a acompañarlo porque no quería ir a la cafetería, pero dime a donde te fuiste tan apuradamente ehhh??? **"   cambiando su actitud tímida a una de mucha intriga**

**"** Yo… bueno fui a tu edificio porque… **"**   sonrojandose

**" **Ahh, te apenaste, eso quiere decir que… **"   poniendo ojitos de corazón **" **te gusta alguien, si si si, mmm quien será?, acaso esa amiga de Shylpheel o aquella chica tan popular o quien, porque ellas no te habian llamado la atención, ay el amor… ****"   **

**"** Ya bájale Amelia, no es lo que piensas **"   mientras Amelia se imaginaba al fin a Gourry enamorado**

**"** Si no es eso, entonces dime que es? **"**   

**"** Bueno es que hoy en la mañana que venía para el colegio… **"   **

Diiiiinggg-Diiiiiinnnggg (el toque de que empezaban las clases)

**"** Ahhh luego hablamos Gourry, voy a llegar tardeeee **"   mientras salía Amelia disparada a su salón. **

**"** Mmm, ya no le pude contar de Linita **"**   al recordar a la chica de cabellos rojos sonrió  entró a su salón. **" Que hay Zel, dime porque no quisiste ir a la cafe **"**   **

**"** Pues no se me antojó, y dime a donde te fuiste tu?, que saliste volando prácticamente **"**   

**"** Ah, pues lo que pasa es que en la mañana co… **"   **

**"** Graywords, Gabriev, empiecen la exposición **"   dijo el profresor que iba entrando al salón**

**"** Luego me cuentas… **"**   parándose y dirigiéndose al frente del salón

**"** Por que a ninguno le he podido contar de Lina… **"   **

**"** No piensa exponer joven Gabriev? **"**   

**"** Si si disculpe profesor **"**   sacando la lengua en forma de disculpa

**"** Esos dos están guapísimos, tenemos que hacer algo para que nos inviten a salir, no creen chicas? **" **  dijo una chica a sus amigas

**"** Ay Amy, si no nos han invitado a salir desde el año pasado, dudo que ahorita lo hagan.., ademas que me dijeron que hoy vieron a Gourry con una chica pelirroja en la cafetería y que hasta un beso le dio, y eso sin contar que el joven Zelgadiss hoy estuvo todo el descanso con una niñita del edificio de enfrente **"**   

**"** Tienes razón Sandy, veremos quien rayos son esas niñas **"   un poco triste**

**" **Silencio jovencitas, empiecen por favor** "**   dijo un molesto profesor..

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

     El día de clases iba muy normal, Lina en su salón se aburría pues para ella era muy fácil memorizarse muchas cosas, así que tan solo con una vez que explicara algo el profesor Kya lo entendía perfectamente, pero sus compañeros no, así que estaba algo aburrida, Amelia como siempre muy buena estudiante, pero de vez en vez se quedaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, claro dentro de sus pensamientos estaba Zelgadiss, y con respecto a Filia y Xellos, pues ellos…

**"** Vamos labios de lagartija, ya hablame, quieres?** "   diciendo con arrepentimiento **"** además la exposición nos salió muy bien **"**   **

     Filia ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, Xellos ya se estaba desesperando de que no le hiciera caso, así que decidió hacer algo, así que sin mas se levantó de su asiento y se quedó parado junto a Filia, realmente no estaban muy separados porque sus asientos estaban en la misma fila uno junto al otro, así que con el simple hecho de pararse ya estaba junto a ella, muchas de las chicas del salón voltearon a ver a Xellos, pues tenía muchas seguidoras, y les molestaba el hecho de que siempre estuviera con Filia, que ésta a su vez, tenía a muchos babeando por ella, el profesor no se había dado cuenta porque estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, y ya estaba algo viejito.

     Filia al darse cuenta de que Xellos estaba parado a su lado a mitad de la última clase, volteó a ver que hacía, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al momento que volteaba Xellos se inclinaba y le plantaba un beso en la boca, Filia poniéndose de color tomate…

**"** Maldito namagomi pervertido, que te pasa?????????? **"   Arrojándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance. **

Xellos que lo que realmente quería era darle un beso en la mejilla para hacer las paces, trataba de disculparse con Filia, claro a su manera…

**" **Cálmate labios de lagartiga fue un error, no creí que fueras a voltear, además dime quien esta tan loco como para querer besar a alguien como tú **"    en un tono muy juguetón en lo que esquivaba lapices, libros, etc..**

**" **Metallium, Ul Copt, me quieren explicar que pasa?? **"   **

**"** Yo no empecé **"**   los dos al mismo tiempo

**"** Fue el namagomi profesor Ryuga **"**   

**"** No no, fue la labios de lagartija** "**   

     El profesor que ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos que se daban solo les encargó que hicieran un resumen de lo que vieran en la semana por andar de escandalosos, tanto Filia como Xellos aceptaron, y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares ya mas calmados, mientras que las chicas veían con odio y celos a Filia, y los chicos veían con envidia a Xellos.

     Ya al final de las clases del primer día, Amelia se dirigía de nuevo al salón de Gourry y Zelgadiss, pues Gourry tenía que contarle que le había pasado, ella había salido antes de clase así que cuando llego vio como todavía estaba Gourry guardando sus cosas ya que Zel tenía todo listo.

**"** Hola Gourry, Zelgadiss  **"   dijo en tono alegre **" **Ya nos vamos? **"**   **

**"** Lo siento Amelia, hoy no los acompañaré, pero que les parece si nos vemos en la tarde después de comer **"**   dijo algo apurado

**"** Ok Gourry, me parece bien **"**   contestó Amelia

**"** Te parece bien en el _'Plaza Imperial'_ a las 4:30 **"**   dijo Zel

**" **Si esta bien, le avisan a Filia y a Xellos, nos vemos al ratooo **"   dijo ya a lo lejos.**

**"** Y a este que le pasa?? **"**   algo extrañado

**"** Al rato nos dirá Zelgadiss **"**   dijo Amelia

**"** Hola Ame, que tal te va chico de piedra **"   dijo juguetonamente Xellos al salir del salón de junto **"** A donde iba Gourry con tanta prisa, eh? **"**   **

**"** Tal vez tenía hambre, no creen? **"**   mientras se les unía Filia 

**"** Si lo más probable **"**   dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

**" **Bien, me dijo Gourry que les avisara, nos vemos en el _'Plaza Imperial' a las 4:30, creo que nos quiere enseñar o decir algo **" **  les decía Zel en su normal tono indiferente _

**"** Perfecto, nos vemos ahí, adiós, vámonos namagomi, prometiste hacer la comida hoy **"**  mientras jalaba a Xellos

**"** Pues solo quedamos tu y yo, te acompaño a tu casa Amelia, vámonos **"    **

**"** Si gracias **"**   y así se fueron cada pareja por su lado.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

     Mientras que en el edificio de Lina…

**"** Bueno ya me voy a casa, muero de hambre **"   decía Lina, en lo que acomodaba su mochila, un compañero de clase se le acerco**

**"** Hola Lina, me llamo Marcos, me preguntaba si tenías planes para… **"   antes de que terminara la frase Gourry iba entrando al salón y ya agarraba de nuevo a Lina de la mano, sin percatarse de que estaba ahí otro chico..**

**"** Nos vamos Linita? **"**   dijo distraídamente **" Me muero de hambre y ya se a donde vamos a ir a comer ****"   **

     Lina estaba tanto sorprendida por el chico que trató de entablar una conversación con ella como con Gourry por llegar e interrumpir al pobre muchacho 

**"** Lo siento, es que.. **"**   decia Lina

**"** Ah, no disculpa es que no pensé que conocieras a alguien, pero… **"   algo sonrojado **"** Mejor me voy **"**   **

**"** Eh?, que me perdí? **"**   dijo Gourry

**"** Nada Gourry vámonos  **"   **

**"** Y quien era ese chico Lina **"**   con un poco de curiosidad

**"** Ah un compañero de clases ** "**   y sin más se fueron de la escuela

**"** Te voy a llevar al restaurante de mi tía Shyla, cocina muy bien, ya verás que te encantará la comida **"**   

**"** Síii, tengo hambre, por cierto Gourry, no se enojará tu novia si te ve agarrado de la mano conmigo? **"**   

**"** Novia, que novia?, ay Linita que cosas dices, no tengo novia, no me había gustado nadie de la escuela **"**   con todo naturalismo

**"** Ah es que pensé que… **"**   algo sonrojada

**"** Mira ya llegamos **"**   dijo parandose frente aun agradable restaurante

**"** Hola hijito, ya llegaste, adelante, ah pero que niña tan bonita, es tu novia?? **"**   decía la curiosa tia de Gourry.

**"** Que novios nosotros??, no **"**   al mismo tiempo Gourry y Lina

**"** Ah es que Gourry nunca había venido solo con una chica, por cierto hijita no te vayas a espantar porque Gourry si que come bien, aunque no se a donde se le va la comida **"**   decia a mil por hora la tia Shyla

**"** Ya ya tía, no es para tanto, además que Lina como igual que yo, ah pero que olvidadizo, mira tía te presento a Lina, Lina ella es mi tía Shyla, la mamá de Shylpheel **"**   

**" **Mucho gusto señora, Lina Inverse **" **  

**" **Inverse??, me suena ese apellido, no recuerdo bien pero se me hace muy conocido, pero bueno adelante, ahorita les traigo comida **"   yéndose a la cocina ****" Inverse****…. "   **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

bueno, que tal???, les gusto???, bueno ya saben tomatasos, sugerencias, etc, a linita_gabriev@hotmail.com


	5. En espera de las 4:30

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Espero les guste 

Los agradecimientos están hasta el final del capitulo, ya saben lo que dicen los personajes está entre " "  y lo que piensan está entre * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

****

****

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev"_**

**                                                                   Capítulo 5**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

****

**" Ya llegamos, nos vemos al rato  ****"      **

**" Zelgadiss?, bueno es que me preguntaba si pudieras venir por mí? **"**      **

**" Y eso por qué? **"**      **

**" Bueno es que sino mi papá va a querer mandarme con guardaespaldas porque no va a querer que me vaya sola **"**      **

**" Guardaespaldas? Por qué? ****"      **

**" Pues exageraciones de mi papá, ya vez… pero si no quieres no te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré ****"      en un tono resignada**

**" Ok Amelia, vengo por ti al rato… ****"      **

**" Gracias Zel… ****"      Viéndolo ya irse**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**" Apúrate namagomi, tengo mucha hambre **"**      **

**" Tranquila ya verás que queda delicioso **"**      **

**" Si me dejaras ayudarte ya habríamos acabado y ya estaríamos comiendo, por cierto que tanto haces??? **"**      **

**" Sore wa himitsu desu **"**      en su tono juguetón**

**" Tú y tus secretos, dime namagomi que no sabes decir otra cosa? ****"      **

**" Pues… sore wa himitsu desu, jajajaja, mi querida Fi-chan, espera un poquito si? **"**      **

**" Bueno… pero recuerda que tenemos que estar en el _'Plaza Imperial'_ a las 4:30 **"**   * Me dijo Fi-chan?, y ahora que le pasa? *   **

**" Si si ya casi termino, además que te debía esta comida por lo de ayer no? **"**      **

**" Pues claro ****"      **

**" Ahora, si dejas de hablarme tanto terminaré más rápido **"**      **

**" Ya ya, apúrate!!!! ****"      **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       La tía de Gourry estaba sorprendidísima con Lina, comía a la par que su sobrino, de por sí los clientes se sorprendían cuando veían comer a Gourry, pero ahora estaban en shock al ver el espectáculo que daban esos dos…

**" Lina!!! Eso es mío!!! ****"      **

**" Corrección, mmm era tuyo, oye deja eso!!!!, ese pastel era mío!!! **"**      **

**" Thuf loh hash discho, hum que rico!!!, auch, eso me dolió! ****"   como era de esperarse Lina le había dado un golpe en la cabeza**

**" Eso es para que no me quites nada, y deja ese pedazo de carne! ****"      **

**" No no no, yo lo quiero… ****"      **

**" Es mío Gourry, bueno hacemos un trato, mitad y mitad, qué dices?? ****"    ya más civilizada**

**" Me parece bien, la partes tu?? ****"     también con una conducta más apropiada**

**" Aquí tienes ****"      **

**" Gracias.. **"**      y terminaron de comer súper decentemente **

**" Oye Linita, son las 3:30 tenemos todavía una hora, que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, te cambias y ya de ahí vamos a mi casa para cambiarme yo y nos vamos al _'Plaza' pues tenemos que llegar a las 4:30 **"**      _**

**" Eh?, de qué hablas, como que a las 4:30 en el plaza?, que es eso del plaza? **"**      **

**" No te dije??, que despistado ****"  sacando la lengua  **"** Ah, pues mira quedé con mis amigos de vernos a esa hora en un centro comercial, para que los conocieras a todos, porque como no los viste en la escuela se me hizo buena idea, claro pero ellos no saben que te voy a llevar ****"       con un tonito de secreto**

**" Por qué no me habías dicho?, pues vámonos, nada más deja pagarle a tu tía lo de la comida **"**      yendo a donde estaba la tía de Gourry**

**" Pero Lina, no hace falta que pagues… **"**      **

**" Cuánto le debo señora? **"**      **

**" Nada Lina, mira viniste con Gourry y pues es como si hubiese comido solo ****"      **

**" Pero yo como mucho… **"**      **

**" No no, además Gourry tiene su cuenta de comida que la paga su mamá así que no te preocupes **"**      **

**" Si usted lo dice… ****"      no era muy difícil para Lina aceptar no tener que pagar, pues estaba en su sangre no querer desperdiciar el dinero y si le ofrecían no tener que hacerlo pues aceptaba gustosamente**

**" Vámonos Linita ya oíste, por cierto tía, no he visto a Shylpheel, donde se metió? **"**      **

**" Ah, tu prima salió de la ciudad, regresará en un par de semanas ****"      **

**" Ah pues yo me encargó de ponerla al corriente con los deberes de la escuela, pues vamos en el mismo salón, en agradecimiento de su generosidad que dice? **"**      **

**" Muchas gracias Lina **"**      **

**" Ahora si nos vamos??? **"**      le preguntaba Gourry un poco apurado **

**" Hasta luego señora nos vemos… **"**      saliendo del restaurante **

**" Bueno Lina dime donde queda tu casa? ****"      **

**" Te acuerdas de hoy en la mañana por donde nos conocimos **"**      **

**" Este… ah si ya recuerdo **"**      sacando la lengua**

**" Ah pues a dos cuadras de ahí **"**      **

**" Bueno vámonos ****"      **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

En casa de Filia…

**" Oye namagomi, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien, estuvo deliciosa la comida ****"      **

**" Lo sé, es que ya sabes que todo me sale perfecto **"**      **

**" Jajaja, si lo que tú digas, por cierto voy a cambiarme, ahorita bajo ****"      **

**" Ah pues en lo que te cambias yo voy a mi casa y regreso por ti, si? **"**      **

**" Pero no te tardes, porque si no me voy sola **"**      **

**" Sabes que no me tardo en cambiarme, bueno labios de lagartija no tardo… ****"      saliendo de su casa**

**" Xellos… ****"      casi en un susurro**

       Xellos salió de casa de Filia, le gustaba mucho molestarla, pero a la vez hacerla sentir bien, se recargó aún en la puerta de Filia, tenía abierto los ojos, unos hermosos ojos color violeta, cerró los ojos… y al volverlos a abrir ya estaba en su casa…

**" Pero que demonios… qué pasó?, cómo llegué aquí?... sólo recuerdo que salí de casa de Filia  y me recargué en su puerta… ahh de seguro me quedé ido y sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, si ha de ser eso, sino de que otra forma??, mejor me apuro antes que labios de lagartija se enoje ****"      y comenzó a cambiarse sin poner más atención al como había llegado a su casa**

En casa de Filia..

**" Ya estoy lista, voy a arreglar este armario en lo que llega el namagomi, no tengo ni idea de que tendré allí adentro **"**      y empezó a arreglar el armario cuando se encontró con un mazo **"** Y esto? Qué hace esto aquí?, jejeje aunque podría pegarle con esto a Xellos cuando se ponga de insolente…  ****"      en eso suena el timbre    ****"Hablando de él, ya llegó, la ventaja de vivir a un par de cuadras de distancia **"**      **

**" Apúrate Fi-chan!!! O no llegaremos temprano **"**      afuera de la casa de Filia**

**" Ya voy!!!! **"**      **

**" Qué es esto?, una carta para Filia, de quien será? ****"      **

**" Qué pasó namagomi, qué es eso? ****"   viendo la carta que tenía Xellos en sus manos**

**" Ah pues esto es una carta para ti, estaba en la entrada de tu casa, toma ****"         **

**" No dice de quien es, veamos…. **"**      y empezó a leerla **

**" Que dice??? **"**      algo intrigado**

**" Pues… sore wa himitsu desu **"**      guiñéndole el ojo**

**" Touché… pero dime que dice si??? ****"      dedicándole su más linda sonrisa, Filia se sonrojó un poco al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, así que se la leyó**

**" Dice: Mi querida Filia, espero te encuentres muy bien, yo he estado un poco mal, me han pasado muchas cosas, que cuando llegue te contaré, te he extrañado mucho y ansío verte y platicar contigo, estaré ahí muy pronto, espero te alegres de verme, te mando muchos besos. Con cariño _V_ … **"**    cerrando la carta  **"** Pues eso dice… **"**        **

**" Quién es V?, acaso eso es un nombre?, un amigo, una amiga tuya??? **"**      algo molesto por lo que decía la carta**

**" Pues la verdad no sé, V… mmm ni idea pero parece que me conoce mucho, tal vez alguien del que no recuerdo ahorita, a menos que… no no creo, esa persona vive muy lejos de aquí y no creo que se moleste en visitarme, quien sabe… **"**      **

**" Bueno, viendo que no es nadie importante, mejor vámonos que a nosotros nos queda un poco mas lejos el _'Plaza'_ que a los demás ****"      ya más relajado Xellos**

**" Sí vámonos ****"      dejando a un lado la carta**

**" Como ves labios de lagartija, estoy pensando comprarme una moto, para no andar caminando o tomando taxis, que opinas? ****"      **

**" Qué es muy peligroso no? **"**      **

**" No seas miedosa, prometo que manejaré bien cuando vengas conmigo ****"      **

**" No no, prométeme que manejaras bien todo el tiempo ****"      **

**" Ah, te preocupas por mí?,  **"**      **

**" No quise decir eso, sino quien me acompañará de regreso a la escuela, no ves que a esta hermosura de chica la pueden secuestrar **"**      **

**" Jajaja ni regalada te querrían  ****"      **

**" Maldito namagomi, ven acá!!!! ****"      **

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí…

**" Espero te alegres de verme Filia, en estos momentos me siento muy mal y tú siempre me haces sentir bien, iré pronto…. **"**      **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola, lo siento sé que me tardé mucho esta vez, pero es que tuve mucha tarea en vacaciones sin contar el montón de familia que llegó y que no dejaban trabajar, pero ya estuvo el capitulo, subiré prontito el próximo lo prometo….

**Maryhttha, pues muchas felicidades a ti también, pues en el próximo capitulo ya se conocerán, eso creo, bueno ya verás, creo que en este ya estuvo más cerca no???**

**Zelas Metallium, bueno ya vez como es Xellos, y si le sirvió de que estuviera en clase, con lo de la sombra, la verdad aun no me decido pero ya verás que saldrá, ahora puse alguien mas, adivinas quien es?**

**Naga XD, gracias!!! Y pues ya actualicé, espero lo sigas leyendo**

**Gerao****-A, Air Jay, bueno si sale un chico malo, prometo ponerle como tú ok?, **Alandra, Sunny** y **Ramon** gracias por seguir leyendo!!!,  y su fic es muy bueno, en lo particular me encanta!!!**

**Scrik, gracias!, y ya empecé a leer el tuyo, es muy bueno!!! Y ya por fin subí el 5, te gusto???**

**Arashu, gracias, aunque no siento que sea tan buena, pero me hiciste sentir muy bien ^_^**

**Ryu**** Mari, pues que bueno que te guste, y con lo del lemon, la verdad no soy muy buena en eso, espero te siga gustando, y gracias!!!**

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, byeee


	6. Con que ella es Lina Inverse

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Espero les guste 

Los agradecimientos están hasta el final del capitulo

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**""   ******

****

****

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev"_**

**                                                                   Capítulo 6**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**"** Señorita Amelia, el joven Zelgadiss acaba de llegar, la está esperando **"      **

**"** Gracias Paulo, en un momento bajo **"**      terminó de arreglarse y se apuró en ir con Zel. Esta vez Amelia se veía muy diferente, pues no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, se había puesto unos pantalones en color blanco a la cadera y llevaba una blusita súper pegada que le quedaba arriba del ombligo color azul, Amelia se veía muy atractiva pues a pesar de de la edad que tenía estaba muy bien desarrollada, para acompletar su atuendo traía unas sandalias en blanco y unos aretes muy lindos color plata, agarro su bolsa también color blanco y bajo a donde estaba Zel.

       Zelgadiss que estaba sentado en la sala se quedo mudo al ver a Amelia, pues estaba acostumbrado a verla en su uniforme y rara vez había salido con ella y Gourry, y por lo visto había cambiado en ese tiempo…

**"** Hola Zelgadiss, me tarde mucho? **"**      

**"** No no para nada, te vez muy bien **"**      casi en un susurro

**"** Gracias Zelgadiss **"      sonriéndole **

**"** Ah si… nos vamos??? **"      **

**"** Sí vámonos!, por cierto tú también te ves muy bien **"**      algo sonrojada

**"** Si lo que tu digas, vámonos **"**      

**"** Y que crees que nos quiera decir Gourry **"**      le preguntaba Amelia en lo que se dirigían al lugar de reunión

**"** Ni idea, hoy actuó muy raro no?, no sé tal vez que se va de la ciudad o algo así, no crees? **"      **

**"** Qué, cómo dices eso Zelgadiss, él no se puede ir, simplemente no se puede ir **"      le decía en un tono muy firme**

**"** Tanto te importa, eh? **"**      *Como pude pensar que…*

**"** Pues claro que me importa, es como mi hermano mayor **"**      

**"** Con que tu hermano, pues si verdad, eje anda vamos más rápido que ya quiero ver que se trae **"      **

**"** Ah sí, oye espérame!!! **"**      en lo que alcanzaba a Zelgadiss

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       Mientras con Gourry y Lina

**"** Apúrate Gourry, jejeje quien diría que vivimos a una cuadra de distancia **"      **

**"** Sí que coincidencia **"      bajando ya cambiado, Gourry se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa azul claro, la llevaba semiabierta, dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales, era obvio que Gourry hacía mucho ejercicio para estar en la forma que estaba, Lina no lo esperaba de esa manera, así que al verlo solo se sonrojo un poquito, pero Gourry ni si quiera se dio cuenta.**

**"** Ya era hora que bajaras Gourry **"**      desviando la vista

**"** Bueno pues ahora vamos a tu casa, no te vayas a tardar tanto como yo que ya se nos va a hacer tarde **"**      

**"** Pues no va a ser mi culpa **"**      enseguida llegaron a casa de Lina

**"** Por cierto Lina, cuantas personas viven contigo? **"**      

**"** Pues, nadie, vivo yo sola **"**      

**"** En esta casa tan grande?, para ti solita, no no no, estas expuesta a muchos peligros **"      **

**"** No les conviene meterse conmigo sabes, no soy tan débil como tu crees Gourry, además la casa no la escogí yo si no mi hermana **"**      subiendo a su cuarto para cambiarse, pero dejó la puerta abierta para seguir platicando con Gourry que la esperaba abajo

**"** Tienes una hermana? Y cómo es ella? **"**      algo curioso

**"** Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ok, ya no tardo en bajar, ponte cómodo ok? **"      **

**"** Si Linita  **"**      Gourry empezó a explorar la sala, se paró en una mesita que estaba en el rincón, en ella había muchas fotos de Lina, de cuando era chiquita, se veía muy chistosa, estaba sonriendo junto a una pareja que dedujo eran sus padres, y una jovencita como de 12 años, de cabellos violetas, siguió viendo las fotos, solo había tres fotos en donde estaban los 4, de ahí solo había como 4 donde estaba con su hermana, y las demás eran de Lina sola, en todas ellas Lina estaba seria, ni una tenía una sonrisa, esto deprimió un poco a Gourry, se preguntaba por qué no sonreía, y porque no estaban los papás de ella en las demás fotos.

       En la habitación de Lina…

**"** Qué me pongo???, bueno de cuando acá me preocupa que ponerme, además yo en todo me veo bien **"      sacó unos jeans azules del mismo color de los de Gourry, estos eran ajustados y a la cadera, y se puso una blusita negra de tirantitos, tan bien pegada,  esta le llegaba debajo del ombligo, tanto las sandalias como la bolsa eran negras, y en el pelo su eterna banda negra, se veía muy linda y dejaba ver su esbelta figura, salió disparada a la sala donde se encontraba Gourry.**

**"** Ya se tardó Lina, donde esta? **"**      

**"** Ya estoy lista!, nos vamos? **"**      

**"** Wow Lina, que linda te ves **"**      

**"** Ya lo sé, jaja, vámonos, no me gusta llegar tarde **"**      saliendo de la casa, ya rumbo a la cita con los amigos de Gourry 

**"** Espero que ya estén todos, ya quiero que los conozcas, vas a ver que te vas a llevar muy bien con ellos, y vamos a pasar unos momentos muy lindos **"**      

**"** Si, ya quiero ver a ese mazoku **"**      

**"** A quién?, que es eso de mazoku Lina? **"**      

**"** Ah, pues al tonto de Xellos, es que tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo, y lo de mazoku luego te lo explico **"**      

**"** Ok, mira ya faltan dos cuadras para llegar **"**      

**"** Que bien, anda apúrate **"**      le decía Lina a Gourry, mientras lo jalaba de la mano

**"** Si ya voy, tranquila… **"**      cambiando de tono a uno más serio **" Lina, quiero preguntarte algo? ****"      **

**"** Sí dime? **"      sin prestarle mucha atención**

**"** Ah pues hace rato que estábamos en tu casa, vi la mesita de fotos, y me preguntaba quien era… **"      **

**"** La de cabellos violetas, mi hermana Luna, pero no hablemos de ella si **"      **

**"** No no, me imagine que era ella, y la pareja que estaba contigo y tu hermana, son tus papás? **"      **

**"** Ah ellos… si eran mis papás **"**      poniéndose un poco triste

**"** Dije algo malo? **"      **

**"** No Gourry, lo que pasa es que ellos murieron hace muchos años y pues trato de no acordarme mucho de ellos **"**      mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa

**"** Ya veo, disculpa… **"      entrando al mall    ****" Bueno, ahora vamos a buscarlos, deben de estar en la heladería **"**      **

**"** Sí vamos!!! **"      **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       En la heladería….

**"** Filia, Xellos, aquí estamos, que bueno que ya llegaron! **"**      

**"** Hola Amelia, Zelgadiss, por lo visto no ha llegado Gourry aún **"      les decía Filia**

**"** De seguro se perdió, no creen? **"**      sonriéndoles Xellos

**"** No debe tardar Filia, así que siéntate, en lo que esperamos **"      **

**"** Que rudo chico de piedra, por algo te queda ese apodo **"**      

**"** No me voy a molestar en contestarte **"**      

**"** Ya Xellos, compórtate quieres **"**      le decía Filia en lo que lo jalaba y lo sentaba junto de ella

**"** Que linda te ves hoy Filia  **"      le decía Amelia**

**"** Gracias, tu también **"      Filia sí se veía muy bien, pero a un modo más sexy que Amelia, pues era un par de años mayor que ella y tenía mejor definido su cuerpo, Filia llevaba una linda faldita beige y una blusita blanca algo escotada, sus sandalias y su bolsa eran del mismo color que la falda.**

**"** Tu te ves bien ame, pero no le mientas a la labios de lagartija, que se la va a creer y luego quien le baja de las nubes **"**      

**"** Ya cállate namagomi **"      **

**"** Creo que ya van a empezar **"**      le decía Zel a Amelia

**"** Ya te oí, chico de piedra **"**      

**"** Jajaja, es que parecen chicuelos **"**      

**"** Ey chicos allá viene Gourry, ahhh pero no viene solo, viene de la mano de una chica pelirroja **"      decía Filia**

**"** Ah, entonces si era una chica… **"**      en voz bajita decía Amelia

**"** Yo la conozco, pero de dónde??? **"**      decía Xellos tratando de recordar  **"** Pero si es Lina Inverse! **"**      con una gota de sudor

**"** Lina Inverse?, de dónde la conoces Xellos? **"**      

**"** Hace unos años, es una buena amiga, jajaja aunque tiene un carácter tremendo, traten de nunca hacerla enfadar o acabarán en el hospital **"**      les contaba Xellos

**"** Como puedes decir eso Xellos, si se ve tan linda **"**      le contestaba Amelia

**"** Verán de lo que les hablo cuando la conozcan, es más labios de lagartija, creo que Lina es la igual o peor que tú cuando se pone de malas **"**      

**"** Pero que dices namagomi!!!! **"**      antes de que empezaran a pelear…

**"** Hola chicos!! **"      **

**"** Hola Gourry!! **"       salió Ame disparada a abrazar a su amigo**

**"** Ey Amelia, mira ella es Lina, la personita que me trajo ocupado esta mañana **"      **

**"** Hola, mucho gusto, Lina Inverse **"**      safándose de la mano de Gourry para estrecharla con Amelia

**"** Ah, entonces tu eres la novia de Gourry, no es así' **"**      

**"** Novia yo de Gourry, no no, lo acabo de conocer hoy, me ayudó… **"**      

**"** Con unos bribones que trataron de fastidiarla, ahora soy su guardián **"      con un tono de orgullo**

**"** Ah si claro… **"      decía Lina para eso ya se habían acercado los demás   **"** Hola mazoku! Ven acá **"**      dándole un abrazo**

**"** Pero si es la arrasadora de todo Lina Inverse  **"      en su habitual tono juguetón**

**"** Xellos si serás baka! **"**      dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza

**"** Auch, tenía rato que no recibía uno de tus golpes **"**      sobándose la cabeza, Filia veía esto toda atónita, increíble que Xellos fuera más tranquilo con ella y no se quejara de que le pegaba

**"** Sí tenia un par de años que no lo hacía **"**      riéndose Lina, esto hizo que Gourry se sintiera mejor, pues estaba preocupado de ver esas fotos de Lina en las que se veía tan triste

**"** Si, eres incorregible Lina! **"**      decía Xellos mientras le sonreía

**"** Me paree que la señorita Lina y yo nos llevaremos muy bien **"**      

**"** Ahh tu debes ser Filia Ul Copt, si no me equivoco **"**      

**"** Sí, como sabes mi nombre? **"**      sorprendida

**"** Ah, es que Gourry me los describió muy bien **"**      

**"** Que bien, por cierto, de seguro Xellos te hacía enloquecer no? **"      le preguntaba Filia **

**"** Sí, por lo visto no ha cambiado, no es así? **"**      

**"** Mi querida Lina, prometo no enfadarte, sabes que te tengo un infinito respeto **"     guiniéndole un ojo**

**"** Pues más te vale eh!!! **"**      Lina se sentía muy bien con todos ellos, y no dejaba de sonreír, como que había un enlace muy fuerte entre ella y todos ellos

**"** Me imagino que tú debes ser Zelgadiss Graywords   **"     **

 **"** Así es, también Gourry me describió no es así? **"      **

**"** Así es… **"      **

**"** Gourry me sorprendes, sabe señorita Lina, es que Gourry es muy olvidadizo **"      le decía Filia **

**"** Ahh, ya deja de decirme señorita Lina, solo dime Lina si? **"**      

**"** Por fin se conocieron, toda la mañana traté de contarles de ella pero no hubo tiempo **"      por fin Gourry había hablado ya que había permanecido muy calladito en lo que se conocían**

**"** Aja, lo que pasa es que la querías para ti solito no?? **"**      Xellos con su tonito comprometedor

**"** Cállate namagomi **"      **

**"** Y dime Amelia, cómo esta Phill? **"**      Lina cambiando de tema

**"** Phill?, te refieres a mi padre? **"**      

**"** Si si, pues que otro, el gobernador de Seyllune no? **"**      

**"** Ah, pues muy bien, ocupado con todo los asuntos del gobierno y haciendo que prevalezca el amor y la justicia!!! **"**      poniendo una pose algo ridícula, mientras que a todos les caía una gota de la cabeza  

**"** Igualita que su padre **"**      Lina susurrándole a la oreja de Gourry

**"** Acaso lo conoces Lina? **"**      preguntaba Zelgadiss

**"** Claro que sí es un buen amigo mío, luego lo iré a visitar, me acompañarías Amelia? **"      **

**"** Sí claro, tiene un buen rato que no voy a mi ciudad **"**      

**"** Tengo hambre, vamos por unos helados?? **"**      decía Gourry

**"** Sí, se me antojó uno de chocolate **"**      ya estaba Xellos imaginándose su rico helado

**"** Vamos!!!! **"      yendo todos de regreso a la heladería…**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**"** _Parece que todo se está calmando de nuevo, pero estaré pendiente, no creo que la tranquilidad este mucho tiempo **"      una sombra que estaba cerca de ellos, a Lina le pareció ver algo, pero al voltear ya no había nada…**_

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç

Bueno ya termine le siguiente capítulo espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews please!!!!!, talvez me tarde un poquito en sacar el siguiente, porque entre a exámenes y hay una materia que me da dolor de cabeza _Hidráulica_ _II, ahh solo de recordarla me estremezco, pero bueno aquí seguiré… Si quieren que les avise cuando actualizo dejarme su e-mail_

**Scrik**, pues ya está el siguiente, espero te guste, gracias por todo!

**Cass Metallium**, que bueno que te gustó el mío, el tuyo esta excelente, espero lo continúes prontito!!

**Zelas Metallium**, jejeje creo que si acertaste aunque, quien sabe… y es que la pareja de Xellos y Filia me encanta, aunque veremos que pasa en el próximo ^_^

**Ryu Mari**, espero te guste y ya veras el próximo! ^_^ creo que te va a gustar

**Gerao-A**, **Alandra, Maliska, Air Jay, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que pronto actualicen el suyo!**

**Maryhttha**, gracias amiga, aquí sigo!

**Ady**, pues aquí esta la continuación…

**Asuka de Black, **^_^ que bueno que te gustó, espero sigas dejando review!

Bueno los veo en el próximo capítulo!!!


	7. Y ahora que?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Espero les guste 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

   ****

****

****

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev"_**

**                                                                   Capítulo 7**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

       Estaban pasando una excelente tarde, Xellos, Filia y Lina platicaban mucho, Filia escuchaba muy atenta la conversación aunque estaba sorprendida de que en toda la tarde Xellos no se burlara para nada de Lina, y a ella tampoco la había molestado, bueno de vez en cuando la hacia enojar, Zelgadiss estaba muy callado y Amelia estaba en todos lados, le preguntaba a Lina de donde era y todo, y de ahí se pasaba con Zelgadiss, pues no falta decir que le encantaba, además de que se veía muy guapo, definitivamente el color beige de sus pantalones y la camisa azul en contraste le hacían ver especial, Gourry de vez en cuando platicaba pues como que estaba muy ido, ….

**"** Oye Xellos, la edad te sentó bien **"      **

**"** Por qué lo dices Lina? **"**      algo extrañado

**"** Pues antes tenias un pésimo gusto para vestirte, y ahora vete, pareces todo un modelo **"**      le decía Lina con la mas simpleza del mundo, aunque a Filia no pareció gustarle mucho

**"** Pues yo lo veo igual, señorita Lina **"      **

**"** Filia, no me digas señorita Lina, ya les dije solo Lina, y si lo hubieras conocido hace unos años creedme estarías sorprendida **"      riéndose **

**"** Por qué? **"**      

**"** Por que le encantaba vestirse de hechicero con todo y capita, jajaja **"**      

**"** Lina!!!! **"**      le gritaba Xellos algo sonrojado

**"** Y nada más velo ahora, su camisa púrpura de seda, y sus pantalones negros, lo hacen ver muy bien, no? **"**      terminándose su helado

**"** Y yo no me veo bien Linita?? **"**      

**"** Gourry, tu también te ves muy guapo **"      un poco sonrojada**

**"** Y cuéntanos Lina, como era de Xellos de chiquito??? **"      preguntaba Amelia**

**"** Pues era todo un demonio! Se la pasaba haciendo maldades a todos, hasta que un día… **"**      

**"** Hasta que un día que??? **"**      le preguntaba Amelia

**"** Te acuerdas Xellos? **"**      Lina con una sonrisa medio macabra

**"** Cómo olvidarlo… **"**      

**"** Qué cosa????, díganme **"**      le preguntaba Amelia

**"** Bueno el caso es que nos hicimos amigos, y se tranquilizó un poquito, bueno al menos conmigo **"**      

**"** Así es… **"**      sonriendo Xellos

**"** Y que fue lo que paso? **"**      Filia miraba a Xellos esperando su respuesta, pues Lina no fue muy explicita en su relato

**"** Pues eso… es un secreto **"**       dijo con su habitual sonrisa

**"** No cambias eh Xellos **"**      le decía Zelgadiss

**"** Pues eso chico de piedra también es un secreto,  **"**      a ese momento Lina y Xellos estaban muertos de la risa, todos los veían extrañados, porque no entendían nada, y Gourry ni siquiera se había percatado de esa conversación, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

**"** Bueno muchachos, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, pero yo me retiro tengo que hacer los deberes de la escuela **"      les decía Lina**

**"** Fue un gusto conocerte Lina, nos vemos mañana en la escuela **"      **

**"** Si Amelia, también fue un gusto para mi, nos vemos! **"      les decía en lo que se paraba y comenzaba a irse**

**"** Hey Lina!!! Espérame **"**      Gourry había salido de su trance y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Lina

**"** Ese Gourry ni siquiera se despidió **"      **

**"** Vamos Zel, además estuviste muy callado, te sientes mal? **"      le preguntaba Amelia **

**"** Si, porque casi no hablaste? **"**      ahora Filia 

**"** No, pues yo… **"**      empezaba a hablar 

**"** Yo no se porque molestan al chico de piedral, ya saben como es, pero bueno… labios de lagartija nos vamos??? **"      **

**"** Si namagomi, nos vemos chicos! **"**      yéndose también

**"** Adiós **"**      dijeron a la par Amelia y Zel

**"** Que ibas a decir ? **"**      

**"** Nada, es que me sentí raro en lo que estuvimos juntos, no se como si ya lo hubiese vivido, y de momento me sentí algo mal, mi piel me empezó a doler y algunas partes de mi cuerpo las sentí duras y frías,  **"**      

**"** Zel…, pero te sientes bien??? **"**      algo preocupada Amelia

**"** No te preocupes Ame, estoy bien.. **"**      *Y ahora que me pasa, de cuando acá, me abro tanto con alguien, aunque siento como si toda la vida, hubiese platicado con Amelia*

**"** Qué piensas? **"**      

**"** Nada, pero dime Zel si?, me siento algo viejo si me dices Zelgadiss **"      **

**"** Bueno, voy a tomar un taxi para irme a mi casa…  **"**      

**"** Te acompaño, no es bueno que andes sola, te pasa algo y no… **"      **

**"** No qué?? **"**      

**"** Pues yo fui por ti, así que yo debo llevarte a tu casa **"      **

**"** Ok, gracias **"**      sonriéndole 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       Mientras tanto Gourry y Lina iban peleando rumbo a su casa…

**"** Ya Gourry, se me paso, además no eres mi niñera **"      **

**"** Pero Lina, dije que iba a ser tu guardián, tengo que protegerte **"**      

**"** Pero yo sé cuidarme sola Gourry  **"**      

**"** Eso no quita que seas una niña, y alguien se quiera pasar de listo contigo **"**      

**"** A quien le dijiste NIÑA!!!!! **"**      

**"** Tranquila, me equivoque lo siento, si???, es que eres muy bonita así que… **"**      a Gourry le pareció que Lina estaba cubierta con un aura roja, pero al abrir y cerrar los ojos ya no estaba así que pensó que fue producto de su imaginación

**"** Te parezco bonita? **"**      ya más tranquila y algo sonrojada

**"** Ahh, si… y dime que te parecieron los chicos Linita? **"      **

**"** Me cayeron muy bien, bueno ya sabes que al mazoku ya lo conocía, y pues los demás son muy lindos, me sentí medio rara con tanta gente, pues nunca había tenido amigos, bueno Xellos, pero después el se fue… **"      **

**"** Lo quieres mucho verdad? **"**      Gourry se sintió algo incomodo al escuchar a Lina hablar de Xellos

**"** Pues.. es un buen amigo Gourry, el único que tuve en mi infancia, así que si lo quiero, pero nada mas eso como amigo, no me vayas a malinterpretar **"**      

**"** Es bueno escuchar eso, pensé que te gustaba **"      **

**"** Jajaja, no para nada **"**      

**"** Lina? **"**      

**"** Si dime Gourry? **"**      

**"** No me has explicado eso de mazoku? **"**      

**"** Pues es… no se como sinónimo de demonio, o algo así, la verdad no se muy bien de donde se esa palabra, pero cuando conocí a Xellos y vi. su forma de ser lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue esa palabra _mazoku_ **"      **

**"** Ya veo… sabes Lina, en la tarde cuando estábamos con ellos me sentí como en familia, aunque en el transcurso de este día, me di cuenta de que, cuando estamos tu y yo solos… no sé… me siento diferente sabes? **"      **

**"** A si?? Qué sientes??**"      poniéndose ligeramente sonrojada**

**"** Como que hay algo muy especial Lina, y algo me dice que debo estar contigo y protegerte, así que por favor no me regañes, si estoy contigo y te acompaño aunque tu te puedas defender sola, como tu dices, mi deber es estar contigo y no dejar que nada malo te pase, entendiste pequeña? **"      Gourry le había hablado muy seguro de si y muy serio, ante esto Lina no pudo ni reclamar, algo también le decía que él tenía razón**

**"** Gourry yo… **"**      

**"** Ya llegamos a tu casa! **"**      cambiando de actitud y sonriéndole

**"** Ah… sí… gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela?? **"      **

**"** No… **"**      con una expresión seria

**"** Ah… **"**      

**"** Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?, haber soy tu guardián, así que mañana paso por ti para irnos a la escuela, además para que ir cada quien por su lado si vivimos tan cerca no crees?? **"      **

**"** Ay Gourry, esta bien, pero llegas temprano que no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lado ok??? **"**      

**"** Bueno, si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarme, y enseguida estaré aquí, ok? **"**      

**"** Ok… bueno buenas noches **"**      

**"** Buenas noches pequeña **"**      y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó

**"** Gourry.. **"**      * Que rara me siento con Gourry, como si al estar con él, nada malo pasara*

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       En casa de Amelia

**"** Gracias Zel **"**      

**"** No es nada, era mi deber regresarte **"      **

**"** Si, bueno.. nos vemos mañana **"      **

**"** Si, adiós Amelia… **"**      

**"** Zelgadiss? **"**      

**"** Sí??? **"**      

**"** Nada… que tengas dulces sueños **"      **

**"** Gracias, tu también, adiós **"**      yéndose

**"** Adiós… **"**      * No le gusto, como le hago para que se fije en mi? *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       En otro sitio una chica muy linda, mas o menos del tamaño de Filia, su cabello es una mezcla de rubio oscuro ceniza con mechones rubio claro que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de un extraño color, entre grises, verdes y azules, tez blanca, su contextura, estilo Filia pero con el busto mucho mas desarrollado (estilo Naga)…

**"** No contesta, donde estarás mi querido Xellos?, de seguro estas con Filia, siempre estas con ella, pero… espero que te deje un ratito libre… **"**      

**"** Señorita Arshye?? **"**      

**"** Si Alan? **"**      

**"** Será mejor que descanse, mañana tiene escuela y ya es tarde **"      hablando muy cordialmente**

**"** Oh, no me había dado cuenta, que descanses tu también **"      yéndose a su alcoba**

**"** Gracias señorita **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

       Mientras en casa de Filia…

**"** Namagomi, ya tengo sueño **"**      

**"** Y??? quieres que te arrulle?? O qué?? **"**      en su tonito burlón

**"** Namagomi no digas disparates! **"**      

**"** Y qué te pareció Lina? **"**      

**"** Pues es muy linda, aunque ahora que lo dices, por qué le tienes tanto respeto, hasta podría decir que sientes hasta cierto temor **"      **

**"** Si? **"**      

**"** Anda namagomi dime por qué, eh??? **"**      

**"** Sore wa himitsu desu **"**      sonriendo

**"** Namagomi!!!, anda dime **"**      acercándosele mucho hasta quedar muy muuy pegadita con él

**"** Fi-chan? **"**      algo extrañado

**"** No me vas a decir? **"**      pegándosele cada vez más y poniéndole una cara malévola…

**"** Qué te pasa? **"**      abriendo repentinamente los ojos

**"** Me gustan mucho tus ojos Xellos… por qué siempre los tienes cerrados? **"      alejándose un poquito de él**

**"** Ahh, con que te gustan eh?? **"**      ahora él acercándose a Filia tratando de seguir su juego

**"** Este… pues no es que me gusten sino que como casi nunca te los veo, me extraño aun **"**      sintiéndose un poco apenada, pues ahora Xellos la ponía nerviosa a ella

**"** Ahh sí?... **"**      estando a casi un milímetro de la boca de Filia, quien sabe como Filia encontró el mazo de la mañana y trató de darle con el a Xellos

**"** Tranquilo namagomi o vera que te pasa! **"**      Filia cerró los ojos y al abrirlos Xellos no estaba junto a ella

**"** Ok, labios de lagartija no te azotes **"      detrás de Filia**

**"** Eh?, qué?, cómo te moviste tan rápido? **"      extrañada**

**"** Pues no sé, este pues solo me paré y me puse atrás de ti… **"      igual de extrañado ahora**

**"** Sí cerré los ojos y de ahí tu, si si **"      **

**"** Y ese mazo, de dónde lo sacaste? **"**      

**"** Ah, lo encontré hoy en la mañana… **"      **

**"** Ya veo, bueno labios de lagartija mejor me voy, para que descanses y se te quite ese instinto destructivo, jajaja **"      **

**"** Namagomi, siempre tan lindo **"**      con sarcasmo

**"** Dulces sueños Fi-chan **"**      saliendo de la casa

**"** Sí, igualmente… que rayos pasó aquí? **"**      

**"** Qué fue todo eso?, aunque se me hace raro, algo me dice que no lo es tanto…**"      decía Xellos en camino a su casa**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**"** No falta tanto como pensaba……. **"      **

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç

     Hola!, al fin termine el siguiente capitulo, estaba algo bloqueada porque estaba en exámenes pero ya termine Salí bien y estoy de vuelta, espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen review, ahí abajito esta el botoncito, solo denle **GO y listo!!! No es tan difícil, jejeje**

Si quieren que les avise cuando actualice dejad e-mail 

**Asuka de Black**, bueno pues aquí está el siguiente, y pues hay un poquito más de Filia y Xellos, espero te haya gustado ^_^

**Scrik**, gracias por tu apoyo!!!, con lo de Lina si es algo triste lo de sus padres, pero bueno Gourry no dejará que se ponga triste ^_~

**Zelas Metallium**, gracias por seguir leyendo ^_^ jajaja con lo de la ropa de Zel y Xellos pues aquí esta, jeje no andaban de exhibicionistas, y pues si es algo rara esa sombra… pero pues haber que pasa no??, que te pareció este?

**Ryu Mari**, gracias amiga! Espero este también te guste y lo veas igual o mejor que el anterior

**Maryhttha**, gracias ^_^ y lo de la sombra es un secreto jejejejeje, aunque seas mi amiga no te voy a decir jejeje bueno que te pareció este?

**Gerao-A**,** Alandra, ****Maliska y** Ramon**, gracias por seguir leyendo!!!! Espero actualicen pronto!**

**Seshy**, gracias!!!,  pues con Xellos y Filia si quieres te mando un mail mas o menos de cómo son ellos y todo eso, sale?, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review ^_^

Bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo….


	8. Quien será mi profesora?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

Espero les guste 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

****

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                   Capítulo 8**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Esa misma noche Amelia le daba vueltas y vueltas para pensar como conquistar a Zelgadiss y solo se le ocurrió algo…

Rriing-riiiing    En casa de Gourry 

**"** Si diga? **"**      un adormilado Gourry

**"** Gourry soy yo… Amelia **"**      

**"** Que paso Ame, todo bien? **"**      

**"** Ah si… por cierto tienes el teléfono de Lina?, es que se me olvidó pedírselo **"**      

**"** Claro es el… **"**      

**"** Aah ok, gracias Gourry buenas noches **"**      

**"** Igualmente Ame, me saludas a Lina de mi parte, bye **"**      

**"** Bye **"**      *Ahorita mismo le marco a Lina*

Riiiing-Riiing  En casa de Lina….

**"** Quién será a esta hora?, espero no sea Luna… Si?**"**      

**"** Lina?, es Amelia **"**      

**"** Hola Amelia, como estas? **"**      

**"** Bien, bien disculpa que te este molestando tan tarde **"**      

**"** No hay cuidado, pero dime que pasa? **"**      

**"** Ahh es que te quería preguntar algo, mmm tengo un problema, mas bien un conflicto emocional **"**      

**"** Pues soy toda oídos, dime en que te puedo ayudar? **"**      

**"** Gracias… pues mira, es que la verdad no he tenido con quien hablar, he tratado con Shylpheel, pero ella siempre está ocupada y si no lo está, esta siempre con amigos, Filia todo el tiempo esta con Xellos y pues aunque sé que sabe, me fastidiaría de por vida si lo admito enfrente de el, pero ahora que llegaste tú, no se… como que me sentí que podía confiar plenamente en ti **"**      

**"** Pues muchas gracias Amelia… pero dime de que hablas? **"**      

**"** Lo que sucede es que me gusta mucho Zelgadiss  **"**      algo apenada

**"** Ahh entonces si era cierto **"**      

**"** Por qué?, de que hablas? **"**      

**"** Ay Ame, es que en la tarde estuvieron muy juntitos y a tí te brillaban los ojitos cada que lo mirabas **"**      

**"** Tan obvia soy?... si ese es el problema, creo que a mí se me nota mucho, pero no veo interés en él y eso me tiene deprimida **"**      

**"** Ten paciencia, ya verás… pronto le sacó algo a ese chico de piedra! **"**      

**"** Oye Lina!!! No le digas así **"**      

**"** Jajajaja, lo siento es que me dio mucha risa que Xellos le diga así **"**      

**"** Sí, aunque si le queda un poquito, con lo poco expresivo que es **"**      

**"** Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana y ya pensaré en algo te parece? **"**      

**"** Ah si, gracias por escucharme **"**      

**"** Puedes confiar conmigo para lo que quieras, así que cualquier cosa aquí estoy, ok? **"**      

**"** Gracias de nuevo, buenas noches Lina **"**      

**"** Buenas noches, Amelia…? **"**      

**"** Sí? **"**      

**"** A Zel también le brillaban los ojos **"**      

**"** Qué???? **"**      

**"** Te veo mañana, byeee **"**      colgando el teléfono

**"** Byee, ayyy no voy a poder dormir!!!, como que le brillaban también a el???!! **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

A la mañana siguiente todo mundo muy puntualito en el colegio, sobretodo Gourry y Lina que habían llegado muy temprano, Lina tenia que tomar un curso extra para reponer acreditaciones que le faltaban por haberse cambiado de escuela, así que Gourry acompañaba a Lina a ver que materia extra le gustaba…

**"** Y por qué te decidiste Linita? **"**      

**"** No sé… mira no había visto esta materia **"**      emocionada

**"** Cual? **"**      

**"** Aquí dice Artes Ocultas **"**      

**"** Nunca había escuchado esa materia, oh si?... no recuerdo **"**      

**"** Me acompañas?, ah mira es en tu edificio en el salón G14 **"**      

**"** G14?, vamos a tener que subir muchas escaleras **"**      

**"** No seas flojo anda vamos **"**      jalando Lina a Gourry hasta que por fin llegaron al salón

**"** Linita, yo te espero aquí afuera ok? **"**      

**"** Si, no tardo…. **"**      entrando al salón, un lugar muy oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y por lo tanto no se podía ver muy bien, hasta que..

**"** Quien anda ahí? **"**      la voz de una mujer

**"** Hola es el catedrático de la materia de artes ocultas? **"**      

**"** Si soy yo, aproxímate… **"**      

**"** Es que no veo nada… **"**      

**"** Lamento que todo este tan oscuro, pero no me gusta mucho la luz, dime quieres pertenecer a esta clase? **"**      

**"** Así es… necesito llenar algo? **"**     

**"** No, no necesitas llenar nada, te explicare como es esta materia brevemente, es una materia sobretodo de lectura de libros antiguos, hechizos y cosas así, digamos como historia pero de otras cosas, sobretodo no verídicas, pues no creo que creas en la magia no es así? **"**      

**"** Pues no, quien cree en la magia?, pero se escucha interesante **"**      decía Lina 

**"** Soy muy exigente, aparte de leer los libros y comprenderlos, debes aprenderte todos los hechizos de memoria y saber recitarlos **"**      

**"** No se escucha tan difícil **"**      

**"** Muy bien, hay muy pocos estudiantes en esta materia, las practicas son individuales o en parejas, ya te designaré a alguien, pero es muy raro que trabajen juntos, las clases serán aquí, como has notado, la visibilidad es casi nula, y así será siempre, sin contar a la persona que te designe no conocerás a nadie mas, pues estarán a distancia los demás estudiantes y no permito que se vean, cada equipo entre en un intervalo de tiempo diferente para evitarme ese problema, y en caso de que me entere de que tienen conocimiento de los demás estudiantes se suspende la materia para aquellos, entendiste? **"**      

**"** Wow, ok, no hay problema **"**      algo extrañada por la forma de la clase

**"** Perfecto solo necesito saber tu nombre, para mi lista **"**      

**"** Si claro, me llamo Lina Inverse **"**      

**"** Inverse…  **"**      

**"** Algún problema? **"**      

**"** No, va a ser muy interesante, te veo mañana a las 2 en punto, esta bien **"**      

**"** Si claro, disculpe profesora como se llama usted? **"**      

**"** En su tiempo lo sabrás, ahora vete **"**      

**"** Si hasta luego, creo **"**      saliendo como pudo del salón pues como no veía nada iba tropezando con algunas cosas que estaban por ah

**"** Que paso Linita, que tal el profesor, te aceptó?? **"**      

**"** Si, aunque fue algo extraño Gourry **"**      

**"** Por qué? **"**      extrañado

**"** En primera el salón estaba completamente oscuro, y la materia es de leer y aprenderse cosas pero como voy a leer si no veo nada, además que no puedo conocer a los estudiantes que van a la misma materia, salvo a uno que de vez en cuando practicara conmigo **"**      

**"** Que raro… segura que quieres estar ahí? **"**      

**"** Si claro, bueno ahora vámonos a clases **"**      

**"** Sí, te llevo a tu salón y ya regreso al mío **"**      

**"** Yo puedo irme sola Gourry  **"**      

**"** Te dije que YO te llevo así que vámonos **"**      

**"** Ok **"**      resignada

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

La mañana había pasado muy rápido y ya llegaba la hora del descanso, y en el salón de Gourry y Zel…

**"** Oye Gourry, hace rato me dijo Amelia que ella se iba a adelantar a la cafetería pues ya vez que su edificio es el mas cercano así que hay que apurarnos para que no este sola **"**      

**"** Ah ok, solo pasamos por Lina, si? **"**      

**"** Bueno pero que sea rápido **"**      

En el salón de junto…

**"** Labios de lagartija, voy a ver a Lina, te adelantas a la café? **"**      

**"** Ah… si claro, no te tardes ehhhh **"**      

**"** Si si **"**      saliendo del salón

En el salón de Lina…

**"** Sí!!! Ya es el descanso voy a comer!!! **"**      

**"** Lina ya estas??? **"**      en la puerta estaban Gourry, Zelgadiss y Xellos

**"** Si si ya voy **"**      guardando sus cosas, mientras que sus compañeras de clase

**"** Y quien se cree esta tipa, para que los chicos mas guapos de la escuela vengan por ella **"**      decía una chica atrás de Lina

**"** Si, le tendremos que dar una lección **"**      decía otra

**"** Linita, nos vamos **"**      Gourry agarrándole la mochila

**"** Si Lina, apúrate que Amelia nos tesa esperando **"**      

**"** Anda Zel con que preocupado por Amelia eh? **"**      le decía juguetonamente Xellos

**"** Con que te gusta ehhh??? **"**      ahora era Lina

**"** Lo que digan **"**      sonrojándose

**"** Tranquilo que ya Fi-chan se adelanto **"**      

**"** Listo vámonos! **"**      agarrándole la mano a Gourry y volteando a ver a las chicas que estaban hablando de ella

**"** Ah, si vámonos **"**      al gesto de Lina, simplemente Gourry sonrió, le gustaba ir de la mano de ella

En la cafetería…

**"** Hola Ame, porque tan solita? **"**      le preguntaba Filia

**"** Ah, es que me adelante **"**      

**"** Si igual yo, me dijo Xellos que iba por Lina a su salón **"**      

**"** Celosa? **"**      

**"** Pero que dices Ame, claro que no además Gourry y ella se ven muy lindos no? **"**      

**"** Si hablando de ellos, allá vienen, y Gourry y Lina vienen de la mano, no son tiernos??? **"**      

**"** Sí, aunque Xellos me dijo que Lina tiene su carácter **"**      

**"** Hola Filia, hola Ame **"**      saludando Lina

**"** Hola **"**      las dos

**"** Por que tardaron tanto eh??? **"**      esta vez era Filia la que preguntaba

**"** Ah es que Lina se tardo mucho en guardar sus cosas **"**      decía Zel

**"** Jejeje, si un poquito, pero deberías haberlo visto Amelia, desesperado porque me tardaba y no quería hacerte esperar, verdad Xellos **"**      Riéndose Lina ante la cara roja de Zelgadiss y ahora también de Amelia

**"** Si si si, casi jalaba a Lina fuera del salón, verdad chico de piedra **"**      riéndose también Xellos 

**"** Este… **"**      muy rojito Zel

**"** Tengo hambre **"**      decía Gourry sacando a todos de onda

**"** Ay Gourry, bueno ahora que lo dices yo también, anda vamos a ver que hay de comer **"**      le decía Lina

**"** Yo los acompaño **"**      les decía Filia en lo que iba tras ellos

**"** Zel, te pedí tu café de siempre, espero no te molestes, Xellos deberías alcanzar a los muchachos para que pidas tu des… **"**      antes de que terminara de hablar

**"** Hola Xellos!!!! **"**      

**"** Hola Arshye  **"**      le saludaba Xellos

**"** Y esta quien es? **"**      le preguntaba Ame a Zel al oído

**"** Ni idea **"**      susurrándole a Amelia

**"** Xellos, me preguntaba si me podías ayudar con mi exposición del próximo miércoles, es que no le entiendo muy bien al tema **"**      

**"** Claro Arshye, pero esta semana estoy muy ocupado, que te parece so te ayudo el lunes y martes de la próxima semana **"**      

**"** Hubiese preferido esta semana, pero esta bien, gracias Xellos **"**      dándole un abrazo

**"** Ah… este… si claro **"**      

**"** Nos vemos… **"**      yéndose 

**"** Quién es esa chica Xellos? **"**      con curiosidad Amelia

**"** Ah pues una compañera del salón **"**      

**"** Esta linda **"**      

**"** Ay Ame, pues si esta linda pero… **"**      

**"** Quien esta linda? **"**      llegando Filia

**"** Pues tú mi labios de lagartija **"**      con tono juguetón Xellos

**"** Que tu labios de lagartija ni que nada! **"**            

**"** Ya van a empezar **"**      diciéndole Zel a Amelia

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**"** Mi querida Filia, pronto te veré… **"**      

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*

Hola se que me tarde, pero entre exámenes, escuela y todo eso, andaba medio bloqueada, pero bueno por fin esta el cap8, espero les haya gustado

**Gerao-A**,** Alandra**,** Maliska**,** Sunny**,** Air**-**Jay** gracias por seguir leyendo, este ya no es tan romántico, espero les haya gustado

**Scrik**, si ya empiezan a agarrar mas forma las parejas, aunque va a ver por ahí algunos conflictos, gracias por tu review! ^_^

**Zelas Metallium**, hola! Claro que iban vestiditos, si no imagínate que diría la gente jejeje, ahh pues con lo de Xellos es un secreto ^_~ jejeje y con Filia y Xellos no te preocupas ya habrá algo entre ellos dos, y si Arshye va tras Xellos, como reaccionara Filia? O.o Gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari**, hola amiga, gracias por tu review, me tarde un poco con este no?, pues la sombra ya se sabrá después no desesperes, espero este te haya gustado ^_^

**Asuka**, ya cambiaste tu nick??? Bueno gracias por tu review ^^, y si prontito saldrá Val, a veras… 

**Li-chan**, pues aquí esta el siguiente

**Seshyiak**, gracias por seguir leyendo, que te pareció este?

**Darkangel**, pues si son un poquitin diferentes, pero bueno ya se irán pareciendo cada vez mas, aunque no completamente pues al pobre de Gourry no lo quiero ver tan tonto como en la serie, sino que se alarguen sus momentos de inteligencia, espero lo continúes leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!! ^^

**Sakura Anzu**, gracias, que bueno que te guste ^^ y pues si Xellos es lindo definitivamente, espero lo sigas leyendo, 

Saludos a los demas… (**Maryhttha**,** Jeannette**,** Zelda M**,** Ady**,** Cass Metallium**,** Arashu**,** Naga XD**)****

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!, dejen review!!!! Please!

Besos de Linita…


	9. Mi compañero de clase es: ?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

lo que dicen los personajes está entre " " y lo que piensan está entre * *

Espero les guste 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                   Capítulo 9**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

El día siguiente había pasado muy rápido se aproximaba la hora de ir a ver a la profesora de Lina, que por cierto tenia a Lina muy intrigada, en primera porque no sabia quien era, después no se veía nada en ese salón, y por ultimo nada mas iba a tener un compañero o compañera de clase que iba a ver, aun así estaba muy interesada en esa clase…

**"** Profesor? **"**      

**"** Dígame señorita Inverse **"**      

**"** Quería preguntarle si podía salir antes de la clase, es que tengo que ir a las dos a ver a la profesora para lo de mis acreditaciones por cambio de escuela **"**      explicaba Lina

**"** Ok, puede retirarse **"**      

**"** Gracias profesor Kya **"**      saliendo del salón

**"** Hasta mañana entonces **"**      siguiendo el profesor con la clase

**"** Bien, ahora iré a ver a la profesora, que me dirá? **"**      dirigiéndose al edificio de Gourry, esperaba encontrarse a este ultimo, para su sorpresa no fue as

**"** Hola Lina! **"**      

**"** Xellos… que haces aquí? **"**      

**"** Ah pues me citó una profesora, ahorita a las dos, me dirigía hacia allá **"**      

**"** Que casualidad a mi también… Que profesora te cito? **"**      algo curiosa

**"** Sore wa himitsu desu **"**      con su sonrisita típica

**"** Mira Xellos, déjate de secretitos conmigo entendiste??? **"**      aplicándole una llave inglesa

**"** Ok ok ok, ya clámate **"**      arreglándose un poco el cabello  **"** Es la profesora de Artes ocultas **"**      

**"** Ah pues yo voy precisamente a ver a esa profesora, como se llama por cierto? **"**      

**"** Sore… **"**      viendo la mirada asesina de Lina  **"** La verdad es que no sé… **"**      

**"** Cómo que no sabes?, hace cuanto tiempo que vas  a esa clase? **"**      

**"** Pues verás, tiene fácil como 1 año aproximadamente **"**      

**"** Y no sabes como se llama??????? **"**      algo exasperada

**"** No **"**      

**"** Pero?.. **"**      

**"** En serio Lina no tengo idea de cómo se llama, y mucho menos de cómo es **"**      

**"** QUE??????? Pero cómo es posible???? **"**      

**"** Pues mira apuradamente y me puedo ver en ese salón, y la luz que uso es muy tenue, solo la necesaria para poder leer o escribir algo relacionado con la materia **"**      

**"** Wow, así que es medio rara nuestra profesora **"**      

**"** Shhh, guarda silencio ya llegamos **"**      tratando de hacer callar a Lina

**"** Entramos juntos? **"**      

**"** Pues si, si nos cito a la misma hora debe ser por algo no crees? **"**      entrando ya al salón, Xellos se sabia de memoria el lugar, lo que no le había comentado a Lina que por alguna extraña razón, independientemente de que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la oscuridad, podía ver muy bien al grado de que había visto mas o menos a la profesora aunque la ausencia de luz no le permitía aun adaptarse tan bien

**"** Tierra llamando a Xellos, Tierra llamando a Xellos **"**      juguetonamente Lina

**"** Decías algo? **"**      

**"** Sí que la profesora quiere que nos acerquemos mas, pero parecía que no te entraba nada a la cabeza **"**      

**"** Si, es que estaba pensando algo **"**      

**"** Basta ya de cuchicheos* , Lina ayer te había explicado que no podías tener contacto con ningún alumno de esta clase, pero también te dije que solo ibas a conocer a uno y ese iba a hacer tu compañero, y pues ahí lo tienes, Xellos Metallium **"**      

**"** Mi compañero de clase va a ser el mazoku? **"**      extrañada

**"** Qué dijiste? **"**      cambiando el tono de voz por uno de sorpresa

**"** Qué si Xellos va a ser mi compañero? **"**      

**"** No no, dijiste otra palabra, cual fue? **"**      

**"** Mmm, ah si mazoku **"**      

**"** Dime Lina de donde sacaste esa palabra, y por que le dices así a Xellos? **"**      

**"** Ah pues este… la palabra no sé, a Xellos lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando lo vi se me vino esa palabra a la mente así que ahí tiene su respuesta **"**      con toda naturalidad

**"** Interesante… pero bueno, Xellos pon al corriente a Lina de que libros estamos utilizando y préstale algunos para que los lea, para el lunes señorita Inverse quiero un reporte de que le parecieron los libros, eso es todo, se pueden retirar, ah y otra cosa Lina… **"**      

**"** Si? **"**      

**"** Tenga cuidado al leer los libros ok?... **"**      

**"** SI claro, alguna razón??? **"**      algo intrigada

**"** Son muy viejos y no son de Xellos sino míos así que no quiero que nada les pase, esta claro? **"**      

**"** Ahh por eso… ok tendré cuidado, bueno nos retiramos **"**      saliendo del salón

**"** Hasta luego profesora **"**      se despedía Xellos

**"** Xellos, no le des aun el ultimo tomo que te di, ok? **"**      

**"** Lo que usted diga, hasta luego **"**      saliendo del salón

**"** Esto se va a poner muy interesante **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Afuera del salón…

**"** Ok ok, que tipa tan rara, bueno Xellos, me voy Gourry debe estar esperándome **"**      corriendo hacia la cafetería donde le había dicho a  Gourry que la esperara

**"** Bueno ahora ver a Fi-chan **"**      yendo a su salón, pero antes de llegar

**"** Hola Xellos! **"**      

**"** Arshye… que hay? **"**      

**"** Pues ya me iba, pero vi que venías y decidí quedarme **"**      en un tonito juguetón

**"** Ya veo… **"**      

**"** Y tienes planes hoy? **"**      acercándose a él

**"** Pues algunos por que? **"**      

**"** Mmm, pues para que me ayudaras con mi exposición **"**      abrazándolo

**"** Arshye? **"**      extrañado

**"** Si? **"**      

**"** Ese maldito namagomi ya se tardo, me dijo no tardo no te vayas y yo como tonta esperándolo **"**      decía Filia mientras salía del salón y antes de que viera a Xellos abrazado de Arshye, éste se separó de ella

**"** Hey Fi-chan! Aquí estoy… **"**      gritándole a Filia  **"** Lo siento Arshye, me tengo que ir luego hablamos ok? **"**      yéndose para con Filia

**"** Si, ok, hasta luego Xellos **"**      con una sonrisa

**"** Ok te veo luego… **"**      ya a lo lejos

**"** Veras Filia como Xellos me lo quedo yo **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Con Xellos…

**"** Hey Fi-chan, porque caminas tan rápido? **"**      

**"** Mira estuve mas de 1 hora esperándote, que te crees? **"**     reclamándole y dejándolo acorralado contra la pared 

**"** Mira labios de lagartija, no te enojes la profesora se tardo mas de la cuenta así que no te enojes conmigo ok?, no fue mi culpa si? **"**      volteándola ahora a ella y dejándola entre él y la pared mientras le ponía una cara seductora y a la vez tierna

**"** Bueno, este… yo… **"**      Filia estaba súper nerviosa Xellos se le acercaba cada vez mas y no tenia por donde zafarse 

**"** Entonces qué?, me vas a disculpar? **"**      acercándose cada vez mas a los labios de Filia 

**"** Pues yo… **"**      ya en un tono muy rojito

**"** Fi-chan me encanta cuando te pones rojita **"**      de nuevo Xellos estaba a unos milímetros para darle un beso a Filia

**"** Xellos… **"**      y justo cuando se iban a dar un beso

**"** Que románticos!!!!!!!! **"**      

**"** Amelia?, que haces aquí?? **"**      un Xellos medio malhumorado

**"** Ups creo que los interrumpí, pero es que se veían muy tiernos, creo que mejor me voy, por cierto no han visto a Zel? **"**      

**"** No Ame, no lo hemos visto **"**      esta vez era Filia que estaba mas roja que un tomate

**"** Jejeje, los dejo, adiosss **"**      huyendo pues nunca había visto a Xellos molesto y no quería que le fuera a fastidiar después con Zelgadiss

**"** Lo imprudente que llega a ser Ame de vez en cuando… en que estábamos? **"**      retomando Xellos su papel

**"** En que nos íbamos ya de la escuela, muero de hambre, que te quedas? **"**      quitando a Xellos algo bruscamente y saliendo de la escuela

* Ahhh… siempre pasa algo cuando estoy a punto de besar a Filia, pero que no crea que me voy a quedar así, que me haces Filia? Nunca me había asentido así? *      iba pensando en lo que iba tras Filia

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras que en casa de Lina…

**"** Hey Gourry, apúrate que si no te quedas sin comida **"**      le gritaba Lina a Gourry que estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones de la casa

**"** Ya voyyyyy **"**      llegando casi al instante a donde estaba Lina

**"** Vaya!, mientras pon la mesa, en lo que termino de guisar el pavo **"**      

**"** Lo que usted ordene **"**      en lo que sacaba platos, cubiertos y vasos

**"** Oye Gourry, y por que vives solo? **"**      

**"** Ah pues porque al principio no conocía a nadie a excepción de mi tía y Shylpheel y no quería molestarlas viviendo yo con ellas, así que sin conocer a nadie pues no tenia con quien rentar algo, así que decidí alquilar yo solo **"**      

**"** Y Zel, también vive solo? **"**      

**"** Si, el tiene su propia casa así que no necesita estar rentando algo **"**      terminando de poner la mesa

**"** Y porque no te vas a vivir con el? Digo no creo que le moleste, no crees? **"**      poniendo la comida en la mesa **"** Listo a comer… entonces que me dices de lo de Zel **"**      

**"** Pues lo estaba pensando, pero sabes, prometí que sería tu guardián no es así?, y Xellos vive lejos de aquí, así que como voy a ser tu guardián si no estoy cerca, y con quien te vas a ir en las mañanas a la escuela, así que pues mejor me quedo en donde estoy **"**      

**"** Gourry… que lindo eres **"**      en un tono conmovedor, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella a parte de su hermana

**"** Lindo por qué?, qué hice? **"**      

**"** Y un poco despistado, pero bueno en ese caso, por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo, esta casa es muy grande así que no me vendría mal compañía que dices? **"**      recordando que su hermana le dijo que podía invitar a cualquiera a la casa con tal de que no estuviera sola

**"** No sería una molestia para ti? **"**      

**"** Claro que no, y así no tendrías que correr de tu casa a mi casa si algo me pasara no crees? **"**      

**"** En ese caso, acepto, pero me cambio hasta el lunes ok?, pues el lunes se vence el contrato del departamento, te parece? **"**      

**"** Ok, esta bien, ahh el sábado van a venir las muchachas para quedarse a dormir, y ya el domingo en la tarde se van, así que no te vayas a preocupar mucho por mi ese día ok? **"**      

**"** Ahh van a hacer noche de chicas, en ese caso le voy a decir a los muchachos que nos reunamos nosotros también **"**      

**"** Jajaja ok, oye Gourry ese pedazo de pavo es mío!!!!!!! **"**      

**"** Pero yo lo quiero!! **"**      y empezaron su ritual de la comida

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  Bueno eso es todo por ahora, disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, pero entre exámenes, vacaciones y demás no había podido subirlo así que 10000 disculpas, pero bueno aquí esta…

**Ryu Mari**, gracias amiga por tu review, pues aquí no sale mucho Amelia y no salio Zel pero es que Lina Gourry Filia y Xellos se pusieron de pesados y nada mas quisieron salir ellos esta vez, jajaja pero Ame se vengo de Xellos por no querer que saliera en este episodio, jejeje ^_^ 

**Gerao-A**, **Alandra**, **Sunny**, **Maliska,** and **Air-Jay**, gracias por su review y por seguir leyendo, estoy esperando su Nuevo capitulo ehhh ^^ 

**Sakura Anzu**, gracias no escribo tan bien (toda rojita), jeje la profesora se sabrá mas adelante, ya veras ^_^

**Zelas Metallium**, u.u esta vez no me dejaste besos de nada jajaja no te creas, con la sombra no desesperes ya veras, gracias por tu review 

**Sandy **(**Blossom_Inverse**), hey gracias!!!, si es que es mas fácil para mi escribir tipo escuela que en aventuras normales, no crees?, espero sigas leyendo ^^

**Seshy**, ahh si a Arshye le gusta mucho Xellos haber que pasa, y mira que ha tenido suerte Xellos de que Filia no se haya dado cuenta esta vez también, gracias por tu review

**Maryhttha**, amiga vaya ya me dejas reviews, espero esta vez no se te olvide jajaja, pues bueno que te pareció este?

**Darkangel**, siii ya veras que se ponen mas romanticones, y con Gourry esta mejor un poco mas vivo verdad? Gracias por tu review ^_^

**Scrik**, gracias, creí que ya se te había olvidado mi fic, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero te guste ^^

Bueno me despido, dejen reviewcito siiii? 

Besitos a todos

Linita_Gabriev


	10. Crazy Weekend

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

lo que dicen los personajes está entre " " y lo que piensan está entre * *

Espero les guste 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**                                                             Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                          Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                   Capítulo 10**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

El resto de la semana había pasado muy rápido, habían tenido todas sus clases y muchos deberes, el viernes no les habían dejado ninguna investigación, ni nada por el estilo, así que podían pasar el fin de semana muy bien, Lina se la estaba pasando increíble al lado de sus nuevos amigos en especial de Gourry, se sentía tan bien con él, y le agradaba la manera en que congeniaban, ya eran las 8 de la noche, cuando el timbre sacó de sus pensamientos a Lina…

**"** Vaya hasta que por fin llego alguien **"**      abriendo la puerta de su casa

**"** Hola Lina, ya llegué, ya llegó Filia? **"**      preguntaba Amelia

**"** Hola Ame, no, no ha llegado, es mas pensé que ya no iban a venir, pues quedamos a las 7 y ya son las 8 ehhhh **"**      

**"** Jejeje, es que se me hizo un poquito tarde haciendo mi maleta **"**      

**"** Pero Amelia! Si solo es una noche para que trajiste tremenda maletota? **"**      al ver el monstruo de maleta que llevaba su amiga

**"** Si no es para tanto, esta es la chiquita **"**      con toda naturalidad

**"** Ok, pasa, te enseño tu habitación **"**      subiendo las escaleras

**"** Oye Lina, que casa tan linda tienes **"**      

**"** Gracias, Ame, cuando quieras **"**      

**"** Pero tengo una duda para que quieres una casa tan grande si nada mas estas tú? **"**      

**"** Sabes yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero mi hermana se empeñó en comprar esta casa, a pesar de que me iba a dejar sola **"**      

**"** Pero no te preocupa que alguien te quiera hacer daño o algo por el estilo? **"**      

**"** La verdad no, sabes a pesar de que no me veo muy grande, soy muy fuerte en si nunca nadie me ha derrotado en nada **"**      

**"** Ya veo… **"**      interesada en lo que le decía Lina

**"** Pero no te preocupes Amelia, que Gourry se viene a vivir conmigo el lunes **"**      

**"** QUE???????????????????????????? **"**      sonrojada

**"** Qué?, que dije **"**      

**"** Cómo crees????, tú y Gourry ya van a vivir juntos?, no creen que es muy rápido??, esta bien que se quieran mucho, pero Lina tienes que pensar que estas muy chica para ese paso, además que va a pensar la gente, y piensa en ti… **"**      

**"** Ay Ame, bágale a tus ideas, no es lo que estas pensando **"**      sonrojada

**"** Entonces que es dime??? **"**      

**"** Sí, Gourry y yo vamos a vivir juntos, pero no de la manera en que tu mentecita esta pensando, él va a vivir aquí, en su habitación y yo en la mía, como roommates, nada mas, o sea que vamos a compartir la casa **"**      

**"** Ahhh, ya veo…. **"**      

**"** Te digo que es así Amelia!!!! **"**      desesperándose Lina

**"** Ok, ok, te creo **"**      en eso suena el timbre

**"** Creo que ya llego nuestra querida Filia **"**      corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa

**"** Hola!!! Ya llegué, disculpa la tardanza es que el namagomi, no se iba de mi casa, y pues tenía que esperar a que se saliera, y ya me vino a dejar, por que según él me podía pasar algo **"**      casi quedándose sin aire de todo lo que dijo sin respirar

**"** Tranquila Filia, pasa, Ame!!!! Ya llegó Filia  **"**      

**"** Hola Filia, que bueno que ya llegaste! **"**      abrazándola

**"** Hola Ame, pues lenta pero segura **"**      

**"** Oye y ya sabes que Gourry ya se muda el lunes para acá **"**      

**"** Qué???, óyeme Lina tú estas muy chiquita para ya vivir con alguien, sabes esa ya es una responsabilidad muy grande, además apenas y se conocen, cómo va a ser eso???, además que va a decir tu hermana, que su pequeñita ya esta con alguien no no no **"**      

**"** Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! Que mal pensada son las dos!!!!!! **"**      histérica

**"** por qué?? **"**      Filia medio extrañada 

**"** Haber…. Como le dije a Amelia, si vamos a vivir juntos, pero bajo la misma casa, no en la misma cama, o sea va a vivir conmigo porque la casa es muy grande, yo estoy sola, así que me va a cuidar, el en su cuarto, yo en el mío, y punto!!!!!, además mi hermana me dijo que podía vivir cualquier persona conmigo, sin importar ser hombre o  mujer esta claro????? **"**      con una cara muuuy furiosa

**"** Si… lo que digas Lina, disculpa **"**      asustada por como reacciono Lina

**"** Pero bueno, nos reunimos para divertirnos no?, así que basta de eso **"**      emocionada Amelia

**"** Ok, vamos a la habitación master **"**      les decía Lina en lo que subía las escaleras

**"** Señorita Lina, digo Lina, qué es habitación master? **"**      en lo que la seguían

**"** Ahh, es el cuarto perfecto para una reunión, es amplio, cómodo, tiene una pequeña estufita y refrigerador, tiene una pequeña pista para bailar, y sofás muuuy cómodos por todas partes, ahh y una  pequeña mesita **"**      

**"** Wow, ya veo por qué master **"**      decía Filia

**"** Sí, es el lugar perfecto para divertirse **"**      contenta Lina

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras que en casa de Xellos…

**"** Oye Xellos, que aburrición **"**      decía Zel

**"** Sí la verdad no es lo mismo sin las chicas **"**      ahora era Gourry

**"** Es verdad, mmm y si vamos al billar? **"**      comento Xellos

**"** No es mala idea, que dices Gourry? **"**      

**"** Pues vamos,  **"**      saliendo todos de la casa

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

De nuevo en casa de Lina…

**"** Vamos Filia!, cantemos un poco **"**      emocionadísima Amelia

**"** No no no, no pienso cantar, solo porque tú y Lina cantan bien, no quiere decir que yo también cante bien **"**      

**"** Que pesada Filia  **"**      esta vez era Lina

**"** Oigan chicas, no creen que los muchachos se vayan a sentir desplazados porque no los invitamos? **"**      

**"** Y eso que te preocupa, si les gusta bien y si no se aguantan y punto **"**      

**"** Pero señorita Lina… **"**      

**"** Filia!!!ya deja de decirme así!!! **"**      

**"** Lo que tú digas… **"**      algo temerosa por su explosiva amiga **"** Creo que el namagomi tenía razón **"**      ya en una voz muy bajita

**"** Decías algo Filia? **"**      

**"** No, nada… **"**      

**"** Ahhh, con que recordando a Xellos, ehhh **"**      con corazoncitos en los ojos

**"** Anda Filia, te sientes rara porque ustedes dos se la viven juntos ya hora que no estas con él, tu mundo se viene abajo eh, JAJAJAJAJJAJA  **"**      muy divertida Lina

**"** No es verdad, ese maldito namagomi… **"**      

**"** Ah verdad que se siente? **"**      Lina cerrándole el ojo

**"** Ay Filia, por qué no lo aceptas? **"**      seguía Amelia con corazoncitos en los ojos

**"** Ja, y tú que dices de Zelgadiss ehh??? **"**      

**"** Pues mínimo yo no lo niego **"**      sacándole la lengua

**"** Ya cálmense ustedes dos,  que si no, no vamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche de chicas! **"**      

**"** Si, todavía no creo que mi papá me haya dejado venir a quedarme a tu casa Lina **"**      una Amelia medio extrañada

**"** Jajaja, eso puede ser porque no se, tal vez recibió una llamada de cierta pelirrojita **"**      con cara maliciosa

**"** A que te refieres Lina? **"**      Filia intrigada

**"** Nada, que Phil no se puede resistir a las peticiones de Lina Inverse, JAJAJA  **"**      

**"** Lina, como conociste al papá de Amelia? **"**      

**"** Ah, pues hace un par de años, mi hermana y yo fuimos a Seyllune y… **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras que con los muchachos….

**"** Como le haces Gourry, has ganado todas las partidas **"**      medio molesto Zelgadiss

**"** Jajaja, con que traumado chico de piedra **"**      juguetonamente Xellos

**"** Mira Xellos, ya bájale **"**      

**"** Oigan que creen que estén haciendo las muchachas? **"**      

**"** No se Gourry, ahhh y si las espiamos???? **"**      

**"** Ay Xellos que inmaduro eres **"**      

**"** Cálmate papá, ay chico de piedra, que aburrido **"**      

**"** Xellos, Zel ya dejen de pelear, mejor ya vámonos a tu casa, de ahí les hablamos a las chicas, y cenamos porque muero de hambre!!!!! **"**      

**"** Realmente pensé que era muy inteligente tu idea hasta que terminaste **"**      con una gota Zelgadiss

**"** Oye Gourry, que no puedes dejar de pensar en comida? **"**      esta vez era Xellos

**"** Pues a Linita no le importa que yo siempre tenga hambre **"**      en tono ingenuo

**"** Ahhh pues eso es porque Lina como igual que tú **"**      tranquilamente Zelgadiss 

**"** Mmm, pues yo opino que no les hablemos, además ni siquiera nos invitaron, de seguro las señoritas estaban aburridas de nosotros, pero lo más probable es que mañana nos quieran ver, que les parece si toda la tarde de mañana nos vamos de parranda y le ganamos a Gourry en el billar, así que si nos hablan mañana, no nos vana encontrar y haber que hacen, que opinan? **"**      con una sonrisa

**"** Pues a mi me parece bien Xellos  **"**      le decía Zelgadiss 

**"** Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que estoy de acuerdo **"**      uniéndoseles Gourry 

**"** Ok, vámonos a dormir **"**      

**"** Sí **"**      Zelgadiss y Gourry

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

De regreso en casa de Lina…

**"** Bueno muchachas, ya tengo sueño, me retiro **"**      

**"** Buenas noches Ame **"**      recogiendo unas cosas Lina 

**"** Si, que descanses **"**      

**"** Gracias chicas **"**      yéndose a la habitación que le había dado Lina

**"** Filia, te llevo a tu habitación, ven sígueme **"**      

**"** Sí! **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**"** Todo esta listo mi querida Filia, mañana mismo estaré ahí **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hola, bueno este capitulo no me gusto mucho, pero tenia que ponerlo por lo que sigue después, que tal les pareció????? @.@ es que no tenia mucha inspiración T.T

**Gerao-A**,** Sunny**,** Maliska**, **Alandra**, **Air-Jay**, **Ramon**, and **Kiko**, eyyy gracias por su review!, jejeje, no creo que haya lemon Air-Jay, bueno que tal les pareció este guys?

**Maryhttha**, jejeje, ya sabes esa Amelia, que le vamos a hacer… gracias por tu review!, nos vemos el lunes 

**Zelas Metallium**, jajaja, no en la misma cama, pero si bajo el mismo techo, pues hoy fue como un break de clases, ya se pondrá interesante en el siguiente ya verás… gracias por tu review ^_^ 

**Seshyiak**, hola!, pues ya esta aquí el siguiente, jajaja no malentiendas lo de Lina y Gourry, nos vemos gracias por tu review ^^

**Fi-chan (Asuka de Black)**, Hola!, gracias por tu review!, ya esta aquí el próximo, para cuando los subes a la pagina??, ahh y  gracias por contestar mis e-mails! ^_^

**Darkangel**, hola!, ya veras que habrá mas romanticismo con Gourry y Lina, ahora no me tarde tanto verdad??? Gracias por tu review ^^

**Scrik**, hola!, que bueno que lo sigas leyendo!,que te pareció este?

**Cass Metallium**, Hola!!!!, reviewcito tuyo ^_^ no hay cuidado, que bueno que te guste, espero este aunque no me gustó, sea de su agrado

**Mitzuko**, Hola!, pues ya esta aquí el otro, muchas gracias por dejar review ^_^ 

Saludos a la gran ausente de hoy T.T **Ryu Mari**, donde andas????, también muchos saluditos a **Sakura Anzu**, **Sandy (****Blossom_Inverse)**, **li-chan**, **Ady**, **Arashu**, **Naga XD**, **Jeannette**, **Zelda M**, 

Los veo en el próximo capitulo…

Besos de **_Linita_Gabriev_**

Dejen review please!!!!!


	11. Quién será?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

lo que dicen los personajes está entre " " y lo que piensan está entre * *

Espero les guste 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**                                                          Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                       Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                Capítulo 11**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A la mañana siguiente…

** "** Lina!!!!, donde estas????? **"**      caminando por el cuarto de Lina, aunque Lina estaba en la cama Filia no la veía porque esta estaba completamente envuelta con el edredón de la cama

** "** Que pasa Filia?, por que tanto escándalo??? **"**      sacando la cabeza

** " Es** que me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar la casa, porque ayer que estuvo el namagomi, dejó la sala echa un asco **"**      bajando las escaleras

** "** Y para eso me levantaste??? **"**      siguiéndola

** " Si**, disculpa, es que no quería irme sin despedirme y sin darte las gracias **"**      ya en la puerta

** " No** fue nada, además ni hicimos gran cosa **"**      

** " Bueno** será  mejor que me vaya, además de seguro el namagomi no ha de tardar en llegar, nos vemos prontito Lina  **"**      saliendo ya de la casa

** "** Oye Filia espera!, ya no le pude decir que los chicos se van a seguir de parranda hoy, aunque no creo que le importe mucho, según ella Xellos no es nada  **"**      subiéndose a su cuarto y volviéndose a acostar

** "** Lina!!!! **"**      

** "** Y ahora que…? **"**  sacando de nuevo la cabeza    

**"** Buenos días Lina, oye es que quería preguntarte si hay agua caliente para que me pueda bañar? **"**      

** " Si** Ame, en la regadera la llave de abajo es la caliente y en la tina es la izquierda  **"**      

** "** Gracias, creo que me bañare en la tina para descansar un rato, y que vas a hacer tu ahorita Lina? **"**      

** " Creo** que lo mismo que tu Ame, ya que no me pude volver a dormir **"**      

** "** Y eso? por que? **"**      

** " Por** nada Ame… **"**      con tremenda gota en la cabeza

** " Bueno**, me voy a bañar **"**      saliendo de la habitación

** " Mmmm**, domingo y levantándome temprano, será mejor que me apure, ya tengo hambre **"**      yendo hacia su baño

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras con los muchachos…

** " MMM** huele bien, ha de ser Gourry  **"**      

** "** Buenos días Xellos! **"**      

** "** Buenos días Gourry!, preparándonos el desayuno? **"**      al ver la enorme cantidad de comida que había 

** " Si** ahorita les preparo su desayuno, es que no termino aun del mío **"**      con toda naturalidad

** "** Todavía no acabas de tu desayuno? **"**      incrédulo

** " No**, es que los domingos como un poco mas porque ya sabes no vamos a la escuela y pues ya no tenemos merienda así que tengo que alimentarme bien **"**      

** " Ya** veo, bueno en lo que terminas de hacer tu desayuno y el nuestro voy a levantar al chico de piedra, ahora regreso **"**      

** "** Sí! **"**      en lo que terminaba de hacer unos huevos con tocino

** "** Chico de piedra!, ya levántate!!!!! **"**      iba Xellos gritando antes de entrar al cuarto donde estaba Zelgadiss

** " No** grites Xellos, ya me levante **"**      

** " Que** bien, pues vamos a desayunar, si quieres que te toque comida, porque con Gourry no se sabe  **"**      

** "** Tienes razón, por cierto seguro que no quieres ver a tu amada Filia? **"**      con cara picarona

** "** Y tu no quieres ver a tu princesita?  **"**      con el mismo tono que utilizo Zel

** " Este**…  **"**      todo rojito

** " Jajajaja**, anda vamos a desayunar **"**      ya en la cocina

**"** Vaya hasta que bajaron, ya esta listo el desayuno **"**      

** "** Gracias! **"**      Zel y Xellos

** "** Por cierto Xellos, dinos quien es esa chica Arshye, eh?  **"**      

** " Ah**, Arshye es una niña muy linda, va con Filia y conmigo en el salón, no tiene mucho que llego, es popular en el salón, y hace poquito me pidió que la ayudara con una exposición que le toca **"**      

** "** De quien hablan? **"**      Gourry con cara de interrogación

** " Un** día que estábamos en la cafetería, en lo que ustedes fueron a desayunar llego esta niña a saludar a Xellos, y pues no la conocíamos **"**      

** "** Ahhh, oye Zel te vas a comer eso? **"**      

** "** Si Gourry!!! **"**      

** "** Mmm, bueno, Xellos a que hora vamos a ir al billar? **"**      

** "** No se al rato, por que? **"**      

** " Lo** que pasa es que tengo que cambiar todas mis cosas a casa de Linita, y pues me gustaría empezar temprano **"**      

** "** Para que vas a cambiar tus cosas a casa de Lina Gourry??? **"**      preguntaba Zelgadiss medio extrañado

** " Ah**, es que me voy a vivir con ella desde mañana **"**      

** "** QUE?!?!?!?! **"**      Zelgadiss 

** " Ahora** si me sorprendiste Gourry **"**      le decía Zel

** "** Por que?, qué hice? **"**      

** "** Si no tiene nada de malo Zelgadiss, digo porque van a dormir en cuartos separados verdad?  **"**      

** "** Pues si, que pensaban? **"**      

** " Yo** nada, de vez en cuando me he quedado a dormir en casa de Filia, que mentecita chico de piedra **"**      

** " Mira** Xellos… **"**      

** " Ya** van a empezar estos dos… **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

La tarde había pasado muy rápido los muchachos se fueron a jugar billar, Gourry se fue temprano para cambiar sus cosas a casa de Lina, Amelia se fue a su casa, Filia estuvo limpiando su casita, y preguntándose porque Xellos no había ido, hasta que finalmente se durmió a la 11 de la noche al ver que no iba a aparecer, mientras que en un billar….

** " Oye** Xellos, ya me voy, hay que ir a la escuela, y tengo que dormir **"**      

** " Si** tienes razón, además yo tengo que pasar por Fi-chan mañana antes de ir a la escuela **"**      

** " Bueno**, nos vemos mañana **"**      despidiéndose y cada quien partiendo hacia su hogar

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Al día siguiente….

** "** Buenos días joven Xellos, hoy se le hizo tarde verdad? **"**      dijo sonriente la vecina de Filia mientas regaba las flores de su jardín

** " Buenos** días Magda, lo que sucede es que salí anoche con unos amigos y la verdad no me quería para, y se me hizo un poquito tarde, pero ya ve que siempre tengo que venir por la labios de lagartija **"**      con su tono juguetón

** " Joven** Xellos, usted y su labios de lagartija, sea mas respetuoso jovencito, bueno aunque la señorita Filia también es un caso, pero que se le va a hacer, por cierto joven Xellos, creo que hoy se tendrá que ir solo **"**      

** "** Solo…??? Por qué Magda? **"**      algo extrañado

** " La** jovencita Filia ya ha salido para la escuela **"**      

** "** Qué???, cómo??? Por qué??? No me espero??? **"**      mas extrañado aun

** " Pues** ya tiene como 15 minutos que se fue, vino un joven, muy guapo por cierto y se fue con él **"**      

** "** Ah ya veo.. QUE???, Qué dice??? Quién era??? Cómo era??? **"**      inquieto y levemente enojado

** " Ah** pues me imagino que un compañerito de ustedes, pues traía el mismo uniforme de ustedes **"**      

** "** Y cómo era Magda? **"**      

** " Ah** pues mas o menos de su estatura, delgado pero bien formado, tenia unos ojos muy lindos de un color miel y cabellos de color turquesa, algo así, me dio los buenos días, muy lindo el muchachito **"**      

** " Pero** como es posible… va a ver Filia cuando la vea, gracias Magda, hasta luego **"**      dijo Xellos en lo que se dirigía a la escuela, no falta decir que iba fúrico

** " Pero** joven… **"**      mirando como se iba

** "** Ya verá… y quién rayos se cree ese tipo para andar pasando por Filia, el único que pasa por ella y se regresa con ella, soy yo y nadie mas que yo!!!  **"**      iba gritando a los cuatros vientos sin importarle como lo veía la gente

** " Sigue** así, saca todo el mal que llevas dentro **"**      una sombra lo veía pasar

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras en la escuela…..

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hola, que tal les pareció????? @.@ 

**Seshyiak**, hola!!!! Que bueno que te gusto, el capitulo anterior, ^_^ gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este!

**Zelas Metallium**, sii aunque se pueden hacer mejores fiestas entre tres personas pero estas niñas no quisieron divertirse, jejejeje, con Lina y Gourry, era de suponerse que pensarían mal los personajes, pero ya sabes que el pobre Gourry ni por aquí se le ocurre portarse mal, o quien sabe…  gracias por tu review!! Cuando subes tu ehh???

**Darkangel**, hola!!, pues ya te puse unas pistitas por ahí del efectivamente chico que va a ver a Filia, aunque no es difícil de suponer, que bueno que te guste T.T  ^_^ gracias por seguir apoyándome!!!, que te pareció este???

**Gerao-A**,** Sunny**,** Alandra**, **Air-Jay**, gracias chicos por su review!!, no creo que haya lemon **Air-Jay** pero tal vez algunas sorpresitas, aun no se…

**Sakura Anzu**, Hola!!!!! Si son medio cortos mis capis, pero es que si los pongo mas largos me tardaria mas T.T , bueno me imagino que ya sabes quien es el de la carta verdad??? Pues aquí esta el siguiente, te gustó??

**Maryhttha**, amiga, pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero te haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo ^_^

**Scrik**, gracias por tu review!!! Espero te guste este! ^_^

**Antha**** Mayfair, Fi-chan (Asuka de Black)**, Hola!, gracias por tu review!, bueno cuantos nicks tienes jejeje, órale tu novio se va a a Japón???, me avisas cuando ya lo subas sale???, con lo de las negritas espero te haya ayudado ^_^

**Ryu Mari**, amiga gracias por tu e-mail!  Ya me tenias preocupada u.u además andaba extrañando tus reviews, bueno espero te haya gustado este, sorpresitas en el siguiente, espero… ^_^

Saludos a **Cass Metallium**, **Mitzuko**,** Sandy (****Blossom_Inverse)**, **li****-chan**, **Ady**, **Arashu**, **Naga XD**, **Jeannette**, **Zelda M**, y a todos los demás que han leído, gracias!

Los veo en el próximo capitulo…

Besos de **_Linita_Gabriev_**

Dejen review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Celos de Xellos?

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

lo que dicen los personajes está entre " " y lo que piensan está entre * *

Espero les guste 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**                                                          Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                       Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                Capítulo 12**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

** "** Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, te había extrañado mucho, dime como has estado, tus papas, como están todos? **"**      alegremente Filia

** "** Ah pues yo también te extrañe, aunque he estado algo solo, mi querida Filia **"**      ya un poco mas triste

** "** Pero por qué dices eso? **"**      algo preocupada

** "** Pues hace poco hubo un terrible incendio y… lamentablemente toda mi familia murió… el único que queda vivo fui yo… y eso porque yo andaba en un campamento y no estuve en la mansión **"**      

** "** Lo siento Val, no quise… **"**      

** "** No te preocupes Fily, ya estoy mejor, solo que quería ver a alguien conocido, pues aunque tenia amigos allá, quería ver una amiga de verdad **"**      

** "** Val… y dime cómo has hecho para mantenerte? **"**      

** "** Pues al igual que tú, mi familia era de mucho poder y pues al morir todos, toda la riqueza y poder a pasado a mí, así que económicamente no me quejo, la cosa es que luego tengo que hacer muchos viajes para los negocios, pero bueno no quiero ya hablar de eso, mejor dime como has estado tu? **"**      

** "** Ah, yo pues muy bien, ya sabes que a mi me gus… **"**      

De repente se abre la puerta del salón, azotándose en la pared y se encontraba un muy furioso Xellos

** "** FILIA   UL   COPT   PERO   QUE   TE   HAS   CREIDO, Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES??  **"**      viendo directamente a Val 

** "** Namagomi pero que te pasa??? Por qué estas tan enojado??? **"**      preocupada pues no había visto nunca a Xellos así y mucho menos le había dicho por su nombre entero

** "** Fily, quién es este tipo y por qué permites que te hale así?? **"**      parándose y yendo hacia donde estaba Xellos

** "** Ah pues él es… **"**      empezaba a decir Filia cuando fue cortada por Xellos

** "** Qué te importa quien soy yo, aquí el problema es quien diablos eres tú? **"**      

** "** Pues mi nombre es Valgaarv  Valkyrie Van, mínimo yo sí se decir mi nombre **"**      en tono desafiante

** "** Pues yo soy Xellos Metallium, en vista de que te mueres por saberlo **"**      dijo recuperando la compostura y regresando a su amigable cara con su típica sonrisa

** "** Xellos?... *Es de quien me ha hablado Filia?...* **"**      extrañado

** "** Namagomi, ven para acá, Val ahorita regreso **"**      tomando del brazo a Xellos y sacándolo del salón

** "** Pero que te pasa, por qué no me dejaste terminar con ese tipo? **"**      

** "** Ya namagomi, cálmate, él es un muy viejo amigo **"**      

** "** Dime, por qué te veniste con él y no m esperaste?, ni siquiera me avisaste que no ibas a estar y ahí va el tonto de Xellos a buscar a la señorita labios de lagartija para que no se venga sola y no le pase nada, y que me encuentro que la niñita ya se había ido**"**      termino diciendo con un puchero [aunque no lo crean hizo pucherito ^_^]

** "** Xellos… **"**      casi en un susurro y sonrojándose tantito

** "** Qué??? **"**      todo digno

** "** Acaso estas celoso? **"**      ya ahora en tono burlón

** "** Celoso yo??? Pero que te pasa?, es más lo que daría cualquier niña de esta escuela por que tuviera las molestias que tengo contigo, pero ok si eso es lo que quieres perfecto, no te vuelvo a buscar más, que otro pase por ti y asunto arreglado y que te diviertas mucho con tu nuevo amigo **"**      metiéndose al salón y sentándose en su lugar

** "** Xellos, espera yo no… **"**      

** "** Señorita Ul Copt entre al salón que ya voy a comenzar con la clase **"**      

** "** Si profesor, disculpe **"**      entrando

** "** Buenos días jóvenes, como verán tenemos un nuevo estudiante, veamos aquí dice, ah si, el joven Valgaarv Valkyrie Van, pues espero que lo traten bien, siéntese detrás de la joven Ul Copt, es la muchacha de cabellos… **"**      

** "** Si profesor ya se quien es **"**      cortésmente

** "** Si si si, ya sé quien es **"**      con sarcasmo Xellos  *Pero que me pasa por qué me pongo así?, ahh ya mejor olvídalo, además vamos a jugar con la misma moneda Filia*

** "** …Namagomi? **"**      hablando en voz bajita par que el profesor no la escuchara

** "** Profesor? **"**      una chica parándose de su asiento

** "** Si dígame señorita… siempre se me olvida su nombre, como se llama? **"**      

** "** Arshye profesor,  **"**      

**"** Ah si si, que se le ofrece? **"**      

** "** Es que me está lastimando mucho el sol aquí en mi asiento y como hoy no vino Ruka me podría sentar atrás del joven Metallium?  **"**      

** "** Ah si si, claro, ahora empecemos la clase… **"**      

Filia nada mas veía como Arshye se cambiaba de asiento, y al sentarse atrás de Xellos empezó a jugar con su cabello, ante una mirada eufórica de Filia, Xellos se sentía incómodo con la reacción de Arshye aunque ya había visto que tenía esa manía de jugar con el cabello de otras personas o con el suyo todo el tiempo, aunque nunca se hubiese imaginado que jugara con el suyo, cuando se iba a voltear a decirle que lo ponía incomodo vio la cara que tenía Filia y decidió callarse, además como decirle que no a esa niña tan linda, de repente Arshye sacó de sus pensamientos a Xellos

** "** Xell-kun, lo siento te molesta que juegue con tu cabello?, es que es una manía, pero si no te gusta, lo dejo de hacer inmediatamente **"**      con mucha dulzura

** "** No, esta bien Arshye, nada más no me despeines sale? **"**      sonriéndole

* Y esa que se cree?, y el maldito namagomi que se deja pero va a ver Arshye, deja que hable con él y asunto arreglado, mmmm *        pensaba Filia mientras mordía su lápiz

** "** Fily, que tienes te ves algo enojada? **"**      preguntaba Val

** "** Nada Val, es que se me olvido algo que tenia que hacer y me enoje tantito **"**      

** "** Yo te ayudo para lo que quieras ok? **"**      

** "** Gracias, eres un amor! **"**      sonriéndole, aunque esto sacó de nuevo a Xellos de sus casillas

** "** Arshye, que te parece si hoy te invito a comer a mi casa, así empiezo a explicarte el tema de tu exposición, que te parece? **"**      

** "** Ah gracias Xell-kun, pensé que se te había olvidado que me ibas a ayudar **"**      saltando de su lugar y abrazando a Xellos, que se quedó todo confundido por la reacción de Arshye

** "** MHM señorita Arshye, joven Xellos, me quieren explicar que hacen? **"**      

** "** No nada profesor, discúlpenos **"**      le decía Arshye

* Pero que le pasa, ya hasta lo abrazo!!!! *

** "** Señorita Ul Copt, se siente bien?, vaya a la enfermería, parece que le dio un tipo de intoxicación esta toda roja, joven Metallium llévela por favor **"**      

** "** Si claro, en un momento regresamos **"**      decía Xellos en lo que sacaba a Filia del salón

** "** Suéltame namagomi **"**      

** "** Vamos Fi-chan te tengo que llevar a la enfermería que estas toda roja y no quiero que te pase nada **"**      

** "** Te dije que me soltaras **"**      

** "** Y ahora por que estas enojada conmigo? **"**      

** "** Pero que te pasa Xellos, dime andas con Arshye? Y no me habías dicho??? **"**      

** "** Yo no ando con Arshye, aunque ahora que lo dices… **"**      

** "** Qué??? **"**      

** "** No que me acorde de unas cosas y dime ese tal Val quien es? **"**      

** "** Pues es un amigo de hace mucho tiempo y acaba de perder a su familia y vino a visitarme porque se sentía solo **"**      

** "** Pero no parecen nada más amigos **"**      

** "** Ah no?, entonces que parecemos? Ven Xellos **"**      jalándolo hacia ella

** "** Que?, que haces? **"**      Filia lo estaba abrazando a lo que seguido Xellos le correspondi

** "** Xellos, yo… **"**      

** "** Ya Fi-chan, ya te sientes mejor? **"**      

** "** Sí… sabes no me gustó que te abrazara Arshye  **"**      

** "** Ya sabes que ella es así, es muy tierna, no es que lo haga a propósito **"**      

** "** Sí pero es que yo… **"**      abriendo el profesor la puerta, haciendo que se separaran de inmediato

** "** Que bueno que ya están aquí, ya decía yo que se oía escándalo, ya se encuentra mejor? **"**      viendo a Filia

** "** Si, si profesor **"**      

** "** Muy bien, entren continuemos con las clase **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mientras que en el salón g14

** "** Me has sorprendido Lina, mira que aprenderte todo el libro, como es que te aprendiste todos esos hechizos tan rápido? **"**      

** "** Pues no sé, se me hizo muy fácil, como si me las supiera y solo necesitara recordarlas **"**      decía Lina mientras sacaba la lengua

** "** Pues los otros libros los tiene Xellos, es mas ve ahorita mismo y pídeselos, dile que quiero que los leas hoy mismo podrás? **"**      

** "** Claro, no son tan difíciles, aunque no le puedo asegurar que me los aprenda hoy, es que ayer como tuve mucho tiempo libre, pues aproveché para leerlos **"**      

** "** Ok, pero has el intento de aprenderte lo mas que puedas ok, esta clase es muy difícil y no cualquiera entra es por eso que debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo, ya que luego practicaremos como decirlos  **"**      

** "** Jajaja, no me diga que vamos a ser magia de verdad? **"**      

** "** No, pero quiero que sepan como se debe hacer, o como se hizo hace mucho tiempo **"**      

** "** Profesora, una pregunta, hay alguien que realmente pueda hacer magia? **"**      

** "** No Lina, eso se fue perdiendo al paso del tiempo, realmente sería sorpréndete que alguien pudiera, podrán recitar bien los hechizos y lo que quieras, pero de ahí a que puedan hacerlo es otro cosa, sobretodo porque antes había talismanes que facilitaban el hechizo, y esos talismanes se perdieron, con tantas guerras  de estos malditos humanos **"**      

** "** Se siente bien profesora?, como que malditos humanos, que no todos somos humanos y usted misma entra en esa descripción? **"**      

** "** Jejeje, si verdad, creo que divague un poquito, bueno Lina ya fue mucha platica, ve con Xellos pide los libros y apréndelos, debes aprenderlos…  **"**      y casi en un susurro que Lina no escuchó    **"** antes que esa loc…. **"**      

** "** decía algo?, o fue mi imaginación? **"**      

** "** No nada, ahora ve a tus clases **"**      

** "** Sí hasta luego **"**      

** "** Ven en cuanto te lo aprendas ok? **"**      

** "** Si, hasta luego profesora **"**      saliendo del salón

** "** Nos vemos Lina, no creí que se los aprendiera tan rápido, bueno aunque eran básicos, ahora lo que falta es saber donde están esos malditos talismanes… espero no sea tarde **"**      

Afuera del salón

** "** Tengo hambre, jajaja voy por los libros con Xellos, me paso al salón de junto y saco a Gourry de clases y nos vamos a desayunar!!!!  **"**      en lo que iba contenta hacia el salón de Xellos

** "** Veamos, ahí esta Xellos, mmm quien es la chica y el chico que están detrás de Filia y Xellos, se me hacen tan conocidos… quien sabe **"**      abriendo la puerta del salón  **"** Disculpe profesor que interrumpa la clase, me podría permitir hablar con el joven Metallium? **"**      

** "** Ya oíste Metallium, no tardes **"**      

** "** Gracias profesor! **"**      sonriéndole Lina

* Lina Inverse?... *   veía Arshye extrañada a Lina

Afuera del salón

** "** Que paso Lina? **"**      

** "** Mi mazoku favorito **"**      

** "** Que hay otro? **"**      

** "** Que tonto eres, oye vine a devolverte este libro y a que me prestes los otros de la clase de artes oscuras **"**      

** "** Todos???? **"**      

** "** Sí, es que este estuvo muy fácil, y me lo aprendí muy rápido, así que la profesora quiere que me des los demás para ver si me los aprendo antes que tú, jejeje **"**      sacándole la lengua

** "** Ya te lo aprendiste???, bueno es que era el básico, bueno vamos a mi locker por los otros, pero de todas maneras cuando empezaste a leerlo? **"**      

** "** Ayer, es que no tenía nada que hacer **"**      

** "** Y te lo aprendiste todo ayer? **"**      incrédulo

** "** Pues si, que le ves de raro? **"**      

** "** No nada… **"**      

** "** Además la profesora ya quiere que empecemos a saber recitarlos, así que te recomiendo que vayas aprendiendo todo **"**      

** "** Pues ya se me la mitad de los libros, pero no se, me siento raro al saberlos, como si no sirvieran de nada, no se como si aunque los sepa, no me ayudan jajaja **"**      

** "** Ay Xellos, y para que rayos los quieres si sirvieran, no seas tonto, solo es una clase no te lo tomes tan apecho **"**      llegando a su locker

** "** Toma aquí están **"**      

** "** Gracias, ahora voy por Gourry **"**      

** "** Pero estamos en clase **"**      

** "** Y que con eso? **"**      

** "** No pues yo decía **"**      

** "** Es que tengo hambre y quiero que me acompañe, además ya a esta hora el pobre ha de estar deseando desayunar **"**      

** "** Uyyy que bien lo conoces, jejeje, y con eso de que ahora van a vivir juntos, mmm da mucho que pensar **"**      

** "** Si serás baka!!!, ay Xellos que imbécil llegas a ser a veces, el nada mas va a vivir en mi casa, no en mi cama!!! **"**      

** "** Acaso yo dije eso? **"**      mirándola picaronamente

** "** Pues no… pero… **"**      sonrojada

** "** Jajaja, ya sabes que es broma drag mata **"**      

** "** Que dijiste? **"**      extrañada

** "** Que dije de que? **"**      

** "** Qué acabas de decir? **"**      

** "** Que era broma Lina, ya no te alteres **"**      

** "** No, es que me pareció escuchar otra cosa, bueno metete a tu salón no quiero que después me reclame tu profesor **"**      

** "** Nos vemos al rato linda! **"**      dándole un beso a su dedo y después poniéndolo en la boca de Lina

** "** Xellos!!! **"**      toda roja por la acción de Xellos   **"** Pero que rayos te pasa?!?! **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hola, que tal les pareció????? @.@  si les gusto??????????

**Gerao-A**,** Sunny**,** Alandra**, **Air-Jay**, hola chicos!, gracias por su review!! Jejeje pues y ven Xellos un poco celosito, jejeje y no pienses mal **Air-Jay ^_^**

**Zelas Metallium**, hola ^_^ que bueno que ya actualizaste tú!, que te parecio este?, ya veremos en el siguiente como sera la vida de Gourry y Lina, espero… como van las sospechas ahorita?? ^_^ espero te haya gustado

**Ady, **jejeje si ya acyualize!, que lindo me dejaste review ^_^ bueno espero te guste este!

**Kyone**, hola!, pues que bueno que me dejaste review ^_^ gracias! si se que tardo en actualizar pero es que la verdad ahorita mi escuela esta tremenda y casi no tengo tiempo, ademas que a veces mi musa toma vacaciones y nomas no, pero bueno espero este haya sido de tu agrado, creo que esta mas larguito, pero es que a mi realmente no se me dan mucho los capi largos u.u 

**NaGa XD**, hola! Que milagraso!, pense que ya no te acordabas de mi, aunque yo si me acordaba de ti ^_^  ahhh pues con Lina y Gourry veremos si ya se aplican esos dos, minimo ya si se ven las 24 horas haber si se animan jejeje

**Antha Mayfair, Fi-chan (Asuka de Black)**, holitas, ya ya ya, haber el tamaño de este ya estuvo mejor???? ^_^ espero que si, jejeje, ah yo quiero ir a monterrey a ver a mi hermana, pero no se me hace u.u jajaja ojala te hayas divertido mucho si ya fuiste y si no has ido pues diviertete mucho, y ese tu novio que padre, a mi me encantaría ir a japon ^^, espero te guste este capi, nos estamos leyendo sale ^^

**Seshy**, hola! Si estaba enojadito Xellos, bueno mas bien celoso, gracias por tu review!, espero te guste etse capi^^

**Maryhttha**, ya esta aquí el siguiente, criticas???? Espero te guste chamacota ^^, besos

**Sakura Anzu**, T.T que bueno que me entiendes T.T siii fue Valgaarv, ah es que tan bien es tan lindo ^_^ espero no te haya decepcionado, la profesora de artes oscuras se sabrá mas adelante, gracias por leer ^_^ y por tus reviews ^^

**Scrik**, hola!, gracias por tu review ^_^ siii estaba muy celosito, jejeje es que nunca le habian quitado algo, y pues haber que pasa, gracias por seguir leyendo!, por cierto ya no hay mas cosas que quieras que te traduzca? 

**Ryu Mari**, hola!!!!!!!!!, si soy mala jajajajaja, ups me emocione, jejeje como viste este??? Te gusto?????

**Darkangel**, hola! Gracias!!!!!!!!! Siii se puso celosito, pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste ^_^ 

Saludos a **Cass Metallium**, **Mitzuko**,** Sandy (****Blossom_Inverse)**, **li-chan**,  **Arashu**, **Jeannette**, **Zelda M**, y a todos los demás que han leído, gracias!

Los veo en el próximo capitulo… ya saben sugerencias o algo no duden en mandarmelas

Besitos de **_Linita_Gabriev_**

Dejen review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. El despertar de Arshye

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; El argumento es mío, y si salen otros personajes también ^_^

lo que dicen los personajes está entre " " y lo que piensan está entre * *

Espero les guste 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**                                                          Slayers Siglo XXI**

                                                       Por: **"_Linita_Gabriev_"**

**                                                                Capítulo 13**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

** "** Vamos Gourry voltea!!! **"**      mientras hacia maroma y media afuera del salón de Gourry para llamar su atención

** " Gourry**… **"**      susurrando

** "** Que paso Zel?? **"**      susurrando también

** " Creo** que cierta pelirrojita quiere llamar tu atención **"**      

** "** Ahh, si es Linita, que querrá? **"**      viendo hacia fuera del salón

** " Vaya**, hasta que le cabeza de medusa se dio cuenta que estoy aquí **"**      viendo a Gourry y señalándole la puerta    **"** Sal… **"**      

** "** Profesor? **"**      alzando la mano

** "** Si joven Gabriev? **"**      

** "** Quería ver si me daba permiso de salir? No tardo mucho **"**      

** " Si** claro, adelante **"**      y siguió con sus labores

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Afuera del salón**

** "** Que paso Linita? **"**      

** "** Oye… es que ya falta poco para que termine la clase, y pues como yo tuve que salirme antes para ir con la profesora de artes… y pues ya no pude entrar a la clase… y yo quería ver… si tú… bueno… que si querías saltarte ya la clase para acompañarme a desayunar? **"**      medio apenada

** "** Si claro!, muero de hambre, deja voy por mis cosas, si? **"**      

** " Ok**, aquí te espero **"**      

** " Disculpe** profesor debo salir, permiso **"**      sacando sus cosas fuera del salón

** "** Y bien? **"**      

** "** Y bien que??? **"**      medio extrañado Gourry

** "** Pues como que que?, no te dijo nada el profesor? **"**      

** "** De que? **"**      

** "** Ayyyy Gourry, que si no se molesto por haberte salido de su clase???? **"**      medio histérica

** " Ahhh**, pues no sé, solo le dije que me tenía que salir y ya **"**      sacándole la lengua

** " Bueno**… no tienes remedio Gourry, anda vamos a comer **"**      yendo hacia la cafetería

** " Síii** **"**      tomándola de la cintura, acción que hizo ponerse color tomate a Lina

** " Gourry**… **"**      muuuuy sonrojada

** "** Que? **"**      

** "** Me tienes que ir abrazando? **"**      

** "** Te molesta? **"**      

** " Este**… no… **"**      

** "** Entonces? **"**      

** "** No, nada es que… que van a pensar los demás? **"**      

** "** De cuando acá, te interesa lo que dicen los demás? **"**      

** " No** pues, no me interesa  **"**      

** " Ya** mero llegamos, deja de estarte quejando, ehhh **"**      

** " Si**… **"**      aun sonrojadita

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Mientras que en el salón de Xellos**

** "** Y que quería Lina? **"**      susurrando Filia a Xellos

** " Sore** wa himitsu desu **"**      sonriéndole

** " Xellos**… **"**      en tono amenazador

** " Nada** labios de lagartija, solo me quería preguntar que si creía que podía sacar de la clase a Gourry  **"**      

** "** Y solo para eso te llamo? **"**      

** " S**, no te pongas celosita, labios de lagartija **"**      cerrándole el ojo y mandándole un beso

** " Mmm** **"**      medio celosa, pero ligeramente sonrojada

** "** Xel-kun?  **"**      Arshye hablándole al oído, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Filia 

** "** Que paso Arshye? **"**      volteando a verla

** "** Me siento un poquito mal, voy a pedirle al profesor si me permite irme, podrías ir saliendo de la escuela a mi casa, para lo de la exposición? **"**      

** "** Si claro… pero no sé donde vives? **"**      

** " Toma** aquí tienes mi dirección, te espero **"**      

** " S**… **"**      tomando el papelito que le había dado

** "** Profesor???? **"**      parándose de su asiento

** "** Si?, que paso ahora?? **"**      

** "** Es que me siento mal, me puedo retirar? **"**      

** " Esta** bien, pase primero a la enfermería para comprobar que todo esta bien **"**      

** "** Gracias profesor! **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Mientras que en la cafetería**

** " Que** vacía esta la cafetería **"**      ****

** " Eso** es porque no entraste a clase, y a mi me sacaste y falta todavía algo para que sea la hora del descanso **"**      

** " Tienes** razón… **"**      

** "** Y cómo te fue en tu clase Linita? **"**      

** " Muy** bien, tengo que aprenderme unos cuantos libros pero no hay problema **"**      sonriéndole

** "** No se te hace difícil? **"**      

** "** Para nada, por cierto Gourry, ahora que vivimos juntos, tenemos que compartir los gastos de la comida eh!!! **"**      

** " Si** si, claro **"**      

** " Haber** si saliendo de la escuela vamos al supermercado por comida, porque ya no tengo nada en la despensa **"**      

** " Me** parece una buena idea, saliendo de la escuela vamos  **"**      

** " Gourry**… **"**      

** "** Dime, que paso? **"**      en lo que se terminaba de comer su pastel

** " No** nada… **"**      

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Mientras que en la casa de Arshye**

** " Alan** déjame sola, quiero descansar, por cierto ten todo en orden que al rato espero a una persona **"**      

** " Si** señorita, como usted diga **"**      saliendo de la habitación

** " Hola**… **"**      

** "** Quien esta ahí? **"**      parándose Arshye de su cama

** " Sabes**, eres la persona perfecta, para llevar a cabo mis planes **"**      

** "** Donde estas y a que te refieres? **"**      

** " No** me digas que no has tenido sueños, donde tienes mucho poder, haces lo que se te da tu voluntad, y te encanta… **"**      

** "** Como sabes eso?, dime quien eres? **"**      medio molesta

** " Dime** no te interesaría tener ese poder, mejor aun mucho mas poder del que has soñado **"**      

** " Pues** claro que me gustaría, pero eso a ti que te importa **"**      

** "** Solo, contesta te interesa o no? **"**      

** "** No puedo negar que suena muy interesante, pero aun así, el poder que sueño no existe, no puede ser real y mucho menos que alguien me lo de, y aun si fuera así, me imagino que no es gratis o me equivoco? **"**      muy segura Arshye

** "** Pues el poder que sueñas tener si existe, solo debes despertarlo y yo soy la persona indicada para ayudarte, y tienes razón, solo pido que encuentres unas gemas, y las destruyas, solo eso, simple no? **"**      

** "** Y a que clase de poder te estas refiriendo tú? **"**      

** " A** los mismos que tú, la magia… **"**      

** "** Ahhh, aunque no existan?  **"**      

** "** En ti existen, eres maligna aunque no quieres darte cuenta, hay maldad atrás de esa dulzura, atrás de esa cara inocente, y te has visto en tus sueños, eso que ves es la realidad, tu verdadero yo **"**      

** " No** es verdad…, simplemente veo muchas películas de ese estilo que han de causar que yo tenga esos sueños **"**      negando que realmente fuera tan mala como había soñado

** " Vamos** Arshye, no puedes escapar de mí y lo sabes **"**      parándose enfrente de ella

** " Esa** cara, eres… **"**      

** " Lo** ves… me reconoces, ahora solo cierra los ojos y todo será como antes **"**      

** " Pero**… **"**      indecisa

** "** Pronto podrás estar donde quieras, saber que eres mas que cualquier persona, poder tener los esclavos que quieras, manipular a quien tú quieras, tener riquezas, sentir los sentimientos de otras personas, poder disfrutar del sufrimiento de los demás… **"**      

Conforme hablaba sentía como Arshye iba queriendo todo lo que decía, e iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, así que se acerco mucho e hizo aparecer una bola de energía negra, la cual comenzó a introducir poco a poco en el cuerpo de Arshye provocándole un ligero dolor, pero que pasó rápidamente, su corazón empezó a latir mas lento y apenas y se escuchaba, aunque la adrenalina estuviera al máximo

** "** Qué, que me estas haciendo?... **"**      en lo que comenzaba sentirse débil

** " Rápido**, tómate esto **"**      dándole un líquido azul

** " Si**… **"**      

** " Perfecto**, ahora duerme, tu cuerpo esta sufriendo cambios, pero pronto pasará el dolor y el sueño, no te preocupes, descansa yo regresaré después **"**      

** " Si**, yo… **"**      Cayendo completamente dormida

** " Excelente**…. **"**      desapareciendo del lugar

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Ya en la cafetería estaban Amelia y Zelgadiss con Lina y Gourry, Amelia y Lina estaban platicando, Zel estaba leyendo un libro y Gourry escuchando a Lina y Amelia, hasta que…**

** " Hola** Gourry  **"**      

** " Hola** Akane, te puedo ayudar en algo **"**      (compañera de clase de Xellos, Filia y Val)****

** "** Sí venía para ver si quieres ir a desayunar conmigo en mi mesa? **"**      

** " Si** a Lina no le molesta, claro **"**      

** "** A poco te tiene que dar permiso tu pequeña hermanita? **"**      en tono burlón

** "** Mi hermanita? **"**      mirándola extrañado

** " Mira** niña… **"**      empezaba a molestarse Lina

** "** Mira pequeña, estamos hablando personas mas grandes que tú, así que no interrumpas a tus mayores, si alcanzas a entender? **"**      

** " Oye**, ya desayune, y mi Lina no es… **"**      pero fue interrumpido por 

** "** QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME PEQUEÑA, HABLARME DE ESE MODO Y CREER QUE VAS A SALIR CAMINANDO!!!!!  **"**      sacando llamas por los ojos 

** " Mira** imbecilita… **"**      

** " Hola** chicos, dios Lina… **"**      al verla en ese estado daba miedo, estaba realmente furiosa

** " Que** pasa labi… **"**      ve a Lina  **"** Akane? **"**      

** " Hola** Xellos  **"**      decía Akane, Filia aprovecho para sentar a Lina y trataba de calmarla junto con Amelia y Gourry, aunque Gourry no podía ayudar a calmar a Lina porque el también estaba molesto con la actitud que había tomado Akane con su Linita

** "** Que pasa aquí? **"**      

** " Nada** Xellos, solo venía a invitar a Gourry a desayunar conmigo pero su muy insignificante hermanita tiene que darle permiso **"**      

** " Mira** Akane, te recomendaría que no te metieras con Lina sabes… **"**      abriendo ligeramente los ojos y hablándole muy seriamente  **"** Solo no lo hagas si? **"**      

** " Pero**… **"**      

** " Además** sabes perfectamente que Lina no es su hermana así que **"**      

** " Es** que no entiendo como siendo ustedes tan populares se pueden juntar con las personas que se juntan, y no con otras personas mas populares, como por ejemplo yo **"**      

** " Mira** Akane **"**      Gourry ya estaba enojado    **"** En primera no te metas con Lina porque te metes con todos nosotros, en 2ª no se que sigues haciendo aquí si ya te dije que ya desayune y en 3ª  nadie habla mal de mis amigas enfrente mío, así que… **"**      

** " Fuera** de aquí **"**      Xellos sonriéndole

** "** Niñita, no dejas pasar aire, te puedes mover? Gracias. **"**      este era Zelgadiss que en seguida siguió leyendo su libro 

** " Ahhh** **"**      saliendo de la cafetería enojadísima

** " Vamos** Linita, no le hagas caso, no eres ni pequeña, ni insignificante **"**      ya Gourry mas calmado

** " Si** si, y sobretodo mhm no eres la hermana de Gourry así que… **"**      con tono malicioso

** "** Mazoku baka! **"**      aventándole un pedazo de pan y toda sonrojada

** " Oye** Lina, si yo te defendí, porque me pegas **"**      

** " Lina** hizo bien namagomi **"**      

** " Claro** que tengo razón, y ya verás nadie, nadie se mete con Lina Inverse  **"**      sonriendo maléficamente cosa que asustó a todos menos a

** "** Lina…? **"**      Xellos la veía directamente

** "** Que pasó mi mazoku preferido? **"**      

** " Acaso** hay otro, Lina conozco esa mirada así que **"**      

** " Jajajaja**, no conoces nada, ya veremos, ya veremos… **"**      

** " Wow**, que chico, tan guapo **"**      **"** Sí esta lindísimo **"**      **"** Es nuevo? **"**      **"** Vamos a hablarle **"**      todas las chavas empezaban a murmurar en lo que cierto chico de cabello turquesa entraba a la cafetería

** " Hola** Fily ya llegué **"**      

** " Hola** Val, mira te presento a unos amigos, de izquierda a derecha: Zelgadiss, ya conoces a Xellos, Gourry, Lina y Amelia, chicos este es Valgaarv **"**      decía animada Filia  **[La mesa era rectangular, en el borde izquierdo estaba Zelgadiss y en el otro borde estaba Lina, así que Amelia quedaba frente a Gourry, me agarraron la idea?]**

** " Hola**, mucho gusto **"**      todos al unisono

** "** Ame, te puedes sentar junto a Zel para que Val se siente en tu lugar? **"**      

** " Si** claro Filia **"**      medio sonrojada

** " No** se preocupen, Lina y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer, así que siéntate en mi lugar **"**      decía Gourry

** " Ok** **"**      

** " Bueno** nos vemos, Lina vámonos **"**      jalándola

** " Pero** que te pasa a donde vamos, no teníamos planeado nada **"**      toda confusa

** " Si**, pero me siento incomodo ahorita en la cafetería  **"**      

** " Ok** vámonos **"**      saliendo del lugar

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad tuve ciertos problemitas personales y en la universidad he tenido exámenes, y aun no termino, así que 10000 disculpas, espero les guste este, y trataré actualizar lo antes que pueda, 10000000000 gracias por seguir leyendo ^_^ me animan mucho!!!!!!!!, ahora con los reviews!  ****

**Gerao-A**, **Alandra**, **Sunny**, **Maliska,** **Air-Jay** and **Ramon**, Hola chicos gracias por el apoyo, veremos que pasa con Val, su fic esta genial sigan prontito ^_^

**Zelas Metallium**, jejeje si Xellos enseguida se tranquilizo con Filia, pero oye es que Filia lo abrazo y eso como que fue extraño en ella, y pues Xellos no queriendo… con la profesora ya verás… ^^

**Scrik**, Hola!!!, mmmm ya veré eso de Lina y Gourry, parece que les gusta esa idea, veremos que pasa… gracias por seguir leyendo ^^

**Darkangel**, uyy si actualice rápido la vez pasada, pero como tarde en esta verdad?? Espero te haya gustado este ^^ gracias por tu review

**Seshy**, ey niña como has estado?, gracias por tus e-mails!! ^^ espero te guste este

**Kyone**, gracias por tu review ^^ (aunque no entendí eso de sugoi @_@ )

**Sakura Anzu**, gracias ^_^  pero no creo tener talento (sonrojada) pues espero te siga gustando este, gracias por el apoyo ^_^

**Ady**, hola!!!!, ok trabajando Xellos namagomi, tal vez en el próximo ^^ gracias por tu review

**Ariana****-Sama-Sensey**, disculpa por el retaso, creo que no me había tardado tanto como esta vez… pero bueno gracias por tu review ^^

**Tsukine****-Metallium**, gracias por tu review ^^, aquí está el otro, que te pareció?

**Maryhttha**, amiga donde te metes, ya hubo un poquito mas de Lina y Gourry, ya como que esta poniéndose mas aventado, veremos que pasa en el siguiente

**Ryu Mari**, amiguita!!!!! Gracias por tu e-mail, espero estés muy bien, dime que te pareció este, bien????, Un beso

Bueno, saludos a **Naga XD** (si ya se que te da flojera dejar review ^^), a **Cass Metallium**, **Sandy**, **Mitsuko**, **Arashu**, **li****-chan**, **Jeannette. (Se que por ahí andan, besos)** ahhh y **Zelda M** (creo que ya no te gusta mi fic verdad?)

Ya saben, sugerencias, quejas, dudas no duden en preguntarme

linita_gabriev@hotmail.com

Dejen review PLASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Nota de la autora

Hola a todos, me disculpo por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero he tenido problemas de todo, tanto de salud, como personales y en la escuela, asi que les pido mil disculpas por no haber subido aun un capitulo, pero es que no tengo cabeza para nada ahorita, pero les prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Muchas gracias, los quiero mucho.  
  
Linita Gabriev 


	15. Nota de la autora 2

**N/A.** Hola a todos, ausente mucho tiempo??? si ya lo creo… Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme pero enorme disculpa, la verdad tuve mucho cosas encima y simplemente tuve que hacer a un lado muchas cosas que me interesaban, pero en fin he vuelto y espero continuar con el fic, aunque bueno no sé si aun quieran que lo continúe o no? pues como lo deje hace tantísimo tiempo que no se, bueno pues les mando un beso a todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de todo esto y en serio les pido disculpas por haber dejado este fic así, asi que bueno espero su opinión y pues en base a ella seguiré o no con este proyecto,

_Los quiero mucho_

**_Linita Gabriev_**


End file.
